


Romanian Getaway

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:43:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 45,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6589804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is struggling after the War and at Fred's funeral, she breaks down in the arms of someone she never expected, someone who encourages her to spend sometime away at the Romanian Dragon Reserve and helps her heal. As he is helping her to heal what effect will it have on the young wizard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hermione hustled around her small flat she kept in Muggle London as she finished shrinking and packing the last of her things and loaded them into her trunk which had been bewitched with an undetectable extension and weightlessness charm.

She pulled the note that she had written earlier for Harry or the Weasley's if they came looking for her.

 

Dear Harry and the Weasleys

By the time you read this note I will be gone. Please do not look for me. I am alright I just need some time away from here, from Hogwarts from everyone. The war took a lot from all of us, it took people that I cared about, it took my family.

I need time to heal myself and I can't do that when I am surrounded by memories of the people that were lost.

This wasn't an easy decision to make. Know that I will love you all. Always

Hermione

 

Hermione re-read the letter as a tear tumbled down her cheek as she put the note on the table and walked out of her apartment trunk in hand and headed off towards the portkey which would leave precisely at 10am.

At 9.50am she had arrived at a field close to where to she lived and spotted the top of aluminum tin lid on the ground that would be her portkey to Romania. As she waited she thought back to how all of this came about. How she came to be going to Romania in the first place. It started with Fred's funeral.

(Flashback)

Charlie had returned home to help his family bury Fred after the war. He had felt guilty, for not coming back to Hogwarts and not fighting alongside his family, instead choosing to stay in Romania and Hermione had taken the losses caused by the war including Remus quite hard. The somber mood at the funeral certainly didn't help her already fractured emotions. She wept softly as the earth took Fred's body. Hermione felt a rough hand grasp onto hers. She turned slightly to find Charlie standing next to her. Hermione smiled softly with his hand remained connected to hers the rest of the funeral.

As the funeral ended everyone was heading back to the Burrow whilst Hermione remained behind. Harry and Ron stopped and asked.

"Hermione? Are you coming inside?" Asked Harry as Ron and Charlie watched on.

"I'll be there in a minute." She said as she sniffled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Charlie watched the young witch as Harry and Ron headed back into the house, apparently not worrying about Hermione. He walked over to her.

"Hermione?" He asked as he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Talk to me." He said which admittedly felt odd as he didn't know the young witch well.

"It's my fault that they're gone. If I had worked things out faster, was smarter. Maybe they wouldn't be…" She said as she shook her head with Charlie still standing behind her.

Charlie realized that Hermione was trying to blame herself for what had happened. "Come on, sit down" He said as they both sat down in the paddock. "None of this is your fault Hermione, why are you trying to shoulder all the blame yourself?"

Hermione shook her head and she tried not to cry. Not wanting to talk

"You were one of many moving parts in this Hermione and an important part. You did so much, Ron told me about you two destroying the cup in the Chamber of Secrets and I know that the light wouldn't have been successful if we didn't have you." He said as he saw her smile softly.

"Are you heading back to your folks or are you staying at here?" He asked trying to lighten the mood completely unaware that Hermione had obliviated her parents.

The smile drained from Hermione's face. Didn't Ron tell Charlie about her parents? She thought to herself.

She whimpered. "I obliviated my parents, to protect them in case…you know, but it was too good and now it can't be reversed, they don't even remember me." She said as the tears ran down her face, I lost my family." She said as she sobbed.

Without thinking Charlie pulled her into him and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey, no, no, no, you did what you needed to do to protect your family and there here and they are alive and they will find a way to reverse the charm and if they don't you will." He said as Hermione cried into his shirt.

After a few minutes Hermione sat up and she sniffled whilst wiping her eyes by the back of her hand.

"I'm sure mum would let you stay love."

"I can't too many memories. I think I'm just going to head back to my flat."

"That's not a good idea Hermione. You shouldn't be alone right now." He said, concerned.

"What about you?" She asked. "Are you staying here?"

"No, I'm heading back to Romania. I leave tomorrow." He said.

"Oh" She said as she nodded.

Charlie didn't want Hermione to be alone and he knew that staying here would not be a good idea for her right, which he completely understood.

"Listen I don't know if you would want to, but why don't you come to Romania, you can stay on the reserve, help take care of the baby dragons, it'll give you some space away from everyone, well apart from me that is." He said as he smiled.

Hermione chuckled. "Are you serious Charlie?" She asked.

He nodded. "I know you need time to clear your head and I love my parents but something they can be a bit…well you know." He said as he smiled. "Plus I'd rather you not be alone right now." He said seriously.

Hermione nodded.

"I don't expect you to give me an answer straight away, but the offers there."

"No, it's okay." She said quickly, surprising even herself. "I think some time away would be good. I just need a few days to get myself sorted that's all."

Charlie smiled. "Good. How about a request a portkey for 3 days time? 10am." He said

Hermione nodded, smiling softly.

Charlie smiled. "Good, come on then, we better head back before mum sends out a search party." He said as he grinned as he helped Hermione up and they headed back to the house.

"You alright Hermione?" Asked Mrs Weasley

"Yes, yes. I'm alright. I'm actually going to head home. There's a few things I need to take care of." She said with a forced smile.

Molly looked slightly disappointed. She had already lost Fred and now she felt like she was going to lose Hermione, the girl whom she considered a daughter.

Mrs Weasley smiled. "Well you remember we are only a Floo away Hermione." She said as she pulled her into a hug as the others gathered around to join in the hug as well, holding onto each other almost scared to let go.

"Um guys, I really do need to go." She said as they finally let go as they did she grabbed a handful of powder and in an instant she was gone.

The night before she was to leave for Romania- she received a patronus from Charlie. "Hermione your portkey will depart at 10am as discussed. It will be the top of a metal trash can. See you soon." The message finished and the patronus disappeared.

Hermione smiled softly, put her head down and got some sleep.

(Flashback ends)

"30 seconds to departure." Came a voice that Hermione had set up. She bent down and placed her arm on the metal lid.

"15 seconds to departure." Came the voice again. She made sure she securely had her trunk secured in her hand as she waited and begun to count down in her head.

"14,13,12,11,10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1" She said to herself. As the countdown hit zero, she felt herself start spinning as the portkey activated.

Seconds later she landed with a crash. She groaned. She still hadn't mastered landing when travelling by portkey. As she was getting gathering her trunk, she heard her name being called.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Yelled Charlie as she rushed over to help her up.

"Yes, yes, I'm alright. Portkey is not my favorite way to travel." She said as she brushed the dirt off her.

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah me either." He said as he grabbed her trunk. "I remember my first time, landed in cow dung." He said as he smiled at the young witch.

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Really?"

Charlie nodded. "Don't you say anything to Ron. I'd never hear the end of it." He said as they walked off to back towards the main part of the reserve.


	2. The Romanian Dragon Reserve

"Thanks for letting me come and stay here Charlie. I really appreciate it." She said as they walked towards the accommodation area.

Charlie smiled. "I'm just glad I could help." He said as a dragon's roar filled the air causing Hermione to jump slightly.

Charlie chuckled. "You alright?" He said as he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, sorry." She said as she smiled softly. "Just a bit terrifying aren't they." She said as she chuckled slightly.

Charlie laughed. "Yes I suppose they can be. I guess I've been here so long that they are no longer terrifying to me, but don't worry we'll keep you away from the fully grown dragons." He said as they arrived at the accommodation area.

"Here we go." He said. Hermione looked around to find small cabins situated a couple of meters away from each other. "Come on, your right near me." He said as she followed him over to her cabin, he opened the door Hermione followed him inside, shocked at what she saw. It reminded her of the tent she had stayed in during the Qudditch World Cup. The cabin looked like what she had seen on those American Wilderness television programs. The fireplace with roaring with fire as she stepped into the main living space.

"I know it's not much." Said Charlie as he set down her trunk and stood next to her.

Hermione smiled. "It's great." She said as Charlie began to give her the full tour before returning back to living area.

"I'll let you get settled and rest up. I know travelling by port key can take it out of you."

"Yeah, it's like jet lag." She said.

"Jet Lag? What's that?" He asked.

Hermione smiled. "It's a muggle thing." She said, still smiling.

"Alright well I'll let you unpack. I'll come by in a couple of hours, introduce you to the others and we can get some lunch." He said as he stepped out of the cabin and headed back to work.

The next 2 hours went quickly as Hermione began to return her shrunken items to their original size and begun placing them around the room, removing her clothes from her trunk and hung them in the wardrobe.

Finally she came across a frame of her parents with her in the middle and her parents standing either side.

Hermione smiled as her eyes gazed down upon it. It was just a normal muggle photo, no-one was moving like the photos she had seen at the Weasley's, but it was special, magical to here, she was there with her parents, they knew her, loved her, cared about her and most importantly in that photo they remembered her. Tears of happiness began to roll down her face as she smiled.

Meanwhile Charlie had finished his rounds and was finishing up feeding a particular vicious Hungarian Horntail when he glanced at his watch noticing the time. 

"Merlin" He thought to himself as he saw the time on his watch. He gathered up his jacket and headed back towards Hermione's cabin, arriving 10 minutes later. He walked up the stairs to see Hermione sitting on the bed with his back facing him. He knocked on the door frame.

"Hermione?" He queried.

Hermione tilted her head up as she wiped the tears from her face and turned to face Charlie.

"Well your place looks great. You've been here 2 hours and it looks like you've been here 2 years." He said as he smiled. "Mine's the opposite you see I've been 2 years and longer and mine looks like I've been here 2 hours" He said as he smiled and walked over and stood beside her. Hermione laughed softly with her parent's photo still in her hand.

Charlie glanced down and saw the photo in her hand. "Is that your folks?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah" She said softly as she handed him the photo.

"It still surprises me that muggle photos don't move, like our wizard ones." He said causing Hermione to laugh.

"Well I remember seeing wizard photos for the first time and I have to admit it quite strange to see people moving about in them."

Charlie laughed. "I suppose when you haven't seen them before it can seem a bit strange. Growing up in a wizarding family we never knew any different."

Hermione laughed. "Yes. I suppose your right." She said.

"It's a nice photo, you look about 14 here?" He guessed.

Hermione nodded. "It was taken the day before I left for Hogwarts, the year of the Qudditch World Cup, the year that Voldemort came back." She said as all emotion dropped from her face.

"Well he's gone, he can never come back. You made sure of that." He said as he smiled at the young witch. He looked at the picture that was still in his hand. "You look just like your mum." He said. "You've got her eyes and her smile." He said.

Hermione smiled.

"Come on, time for some lunch and you can meet the other trainers." He said as they left her cabin and headed over to the lunch area where his colleagues were waiting.

"Guys, guys. This is Hermione; she's the friend visiting from London that I told you about." Said Charlie as he introduced Hermione to them.

"Nice to meet you lass I'm Connor." He said in a thick Irish accent. "That's Jack, Henry and Helena." He said as he pointed to the others two people at the table.

Hermione smiled softly. "Nice to meet you all." She said as she and Charlie took a seat at the table as their lunch appeared in front of them.

"I was sorry to hear about your brother Charlie. Did the funeral go okay?" Asked Jack

"Um yeah. I didn't stay long, but it went as good as it can go I suppose." He said not wanting to say too much on the subject.

Hermione looked at Charlie. She could see in his eyes he was still processing his brother's death. Even though he hadn't been home in years, it was still his brother. She wondered whether he had had even cried or talked to his family about it.

They sat and chatted for the next 40 minutes when before everyone started to head back to work except for Charlie who stayed seated.

"Uh Charlie, shouldn't you be um working?" She asked.

"No, I've got the afternoon off, had the whole day actually but I had to sort out the Hungarian Horntail, he's a bit temperamental. The other's think I've gone bonkers, but he's alright, just a bit mis-understood that's all."

Hermione smiled, which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie who shot her a look asking for an explanation for that smile.

"You remind me of Hagrid when he had Norbert, in our first year of Hogwarts. He used to say Dragons were mis-understood creatures as well and then Norbert blew fire onto his beard." She said as she laughed.

"Really he didn't tell me that." Said Charlie as he laughed. He grabbed her hand. "Come on, I want to show you something. I think you'll like it." He said.

Hermione stopped. "It's not that Hungarian Horntail is it?" She said cautiously.

Charlie smiled "No, it's not the Hungarian Horntail." He said. "I would never to do something like that on your first day." He said as they started walking hand in hand again.

"Let me guess you wait til someone's second day to that?" She said.

"Now you've gone and ruined the surprise for tomorrow now haven't you" He teased.

Hermione chuckled.

"Just kidding." He said as they arrived at a large white building. Charlie opened the door and led Hermione inside. As she walked in she saw what reminded her of a muggle incubator for chicken eggs except these eggs were much larger.

"Charlie, are these all.."

"Yep, when they hatch we'll have a new bunch of dragons." He said proudly. "Come on." He said as he led her further into the building when her eyes widened as she came across something she hadn't seen since her first year.

"These are all…"

"New born dragons, only a few hours old." He said with a massive smile over his face. "Do you want to hold one?" He asked.

"Oh I don't want to hurt them; they're only new borns I.."

"Trust me Hermione they are stronger than they look. Just like you." He said as he handed her a Romanian Longhorn.

"That's a Romanian Long Horn. His mother was killed so we brought him along with his brothers and sisters to be raised." He said as he watched dragon snuggle its head into Hermione's palm.

Charlie laughed. "I think he likes you." He said as he smiled.

"He's beautiful." She said as he watched him run over her hand. Hermione smiled.

"Thanks for inviting me here Charlie.

"Your welcome" He said as he picked up a new born Chinese Fireball.

"I can see why you like it here; it's beautiful, almost peaceful, away from everything."

"Peaceful?" Snorted Charlie. "Not when that Horntail and the other's get going." He said as he laughed.

"You know what I mean." She said.

Charlie smiled. "Yeah I do." He said as the new born Chinese Fireball ran over his hands and arms.

"You've been good to me, inviting me here and I didn't want to upset you, have kind of avoiding asking you actually but h.."

"How am I doing about Fred?" He said finishing her sentence.

Hermione nodded.

"Well I know George took it the worst. Those two were close and close can be. I miss him, he's my brother. I mean I hadn't seen him a long time. I guess it doesn't really feel like he's really gone you know. Maybe it's still sinking in."

Hermione smiled softly. "I know you said you're here for me Charlie, but I'm here for you too. When you want you talk I'm here to listen." She said.

"I know, thanks Hermione." He said as he smiled as he put the dragons back in the cage.

"Amazing" He thought to himself. "After what she's been and is still going through, she's still willing to listen and help others."

"Come on, we better head back, the others might think I've given taken you to the Horntail." He said as he led her out of the building and back towards the cabins.


	3. Secrets and Confusion

"What did Ron and Harry say when you told them you were coming here? Bet they were a bit jealous eh, spending time on a dragon reserve." He said smiling.

Hermione paused. "Oh yeah." She said as she stumbled over her words, not really sure what to say.

Charlie stopped and stood in front of her, not convinced of her answer he asked. "Hermione? You did tell them you were going away didn't you?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I left them a note." She said, nervously, omitting the part about not wanting them to find her.

Charlie looked at Hermione not quite believing what she had said. "Hermione, I don't want to push you, but you did tell them you were coming here didn't you?" He asked as she awaited her answer.

Hermione looked away which told Charlie everything. "Come here." He said as he took her hand quickly conjured a bench and sat down.

"Can I ask why you didn't tell them?" He asked softly.

"I just felt so lost after the war. I didn't have any family to go to, your family as grieving and Harry is such a part of your family, dating Ginny and all. I just felt so alone, out of place."

Charlie took her hand to comfort her. "Hermione, you are just as much a part of our family as Harry. I know my mum already thinks of you as a daughter."

"I know." She said as she smiled. "It's just sometimes she can be a little um too caring." She said as thought of the most polite way to describe Ms Weasley.

Charlie smiled and chuckled. "It's alright Hermione. I know mum can be a little overbearing at times." He said causing Hermione to smile.

"So you didn't tell them because you were worried if they knew they would tell mum." He reiterated.

Hermione nodded.

"Do you mind if I ask what you wrote in the letter?"

"Um, I just basically told them that I'm alright, and to please not look for me and it wasn't an easy decision and to please respect my wishes." She said.

Charlie smiled. "You do know we're talking about Harry and Ron right?" He said as he tried to cheer her up.

Hermione laughed. "I know."

Meanwhile Jack and Connor were walking back across the reserve when they spotted Charlie and Hermione sitting on a bench.

Jack opened his mouth to yell but Connor stopped him. "Leave them lad."

"I was just going to say hi."

"Leave em be Jack. Trust me lad. You won't want to be interrupting them right now." He said as he led away his younger colleague.

Back on the bench Charlie and Hermione were still talking unaware that Jack and Connor had seen them.

"So I take it since you left you and Ron aren't together." He asked

"Uh, no." She said confused. "We were never together." She said as she looked at Charlie.

"Oh, really? I always thought you two were together."

"No, I mean I know your mum wanted us to be together and I think Ron wanted us to be together but I never felt anything for him, other than friendship."

Charlie nodded and smiled softly. "So is there anyone you did like, anyone you left behind?"

Hermione smiled, she could see where Charlie was trying to go with his line of questioning and decided to counteract it.

"Wait a minute Charlie, why are you asking all the questions? What about you are you dating anyone? Anyone you're interested in?" She asked.

Charlie looked straight into her eyes. "Well being on dragon reserve doesn't exactly induce romance Hermione." He said as they laughed.

"So no-one you're interested in then?"

"I didn't say that." He said as he smiled.

Without giving her time to answer he grabbed her hand. "Come on, we're going to be late." He said.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Main office, paperwork, so you can start working with the baby dragons tomorrow." He said as they walked towards the office

"Wait working with? I thought you were kidding about that?" She said surprised.

"Why would I be kidding?" He said as they stopped as they had arrived at the office.

"Because I don't know the first thing about caring for baby dragons Charlie." She said.

Charlie smiled. "Relax Hermione it's not like I'm throwing you into the deep end. I'm going to be right there with you. You'll be fine."

Hermione nodded.

Charlie smiled. "Go get your paperwork sorted. I'll be here when you're done." He said as he took a seat on the steps.

"Oh, you don't have to wait I.."

"Hermione, it's okay. Go. I'll be here when you finish."

"Thanks Charlie" She said as she entered the office.

Charlie conjured up a water bottle when he saw Connor coming towards him and he moved over to let him take a seat next to him.

"Hi Connor."

"Hi Charlie. How's Hermione settling in?" He asked

"Oh yeah, she's good, just getting her paperwork sorted."

"She's seems like a nice lass."

"She is." Smiled Charlie.

"Jack and I, we saw you two chatting away before, you looked pretty chummy."

"Oh yeah you know she's a friend of the family."

"Well, she seems pretty comfortable with you, you both laughing and smiling."

"Yeah she's a special girl." Said Charlie

Connor smiled.

"What?" Said Charlie.

"She's a special girl" Said Connor, repeating what Charlie has said.

"In all the time I've known you Charlie, you've never once referred to anyone as a special girl. "Merlin lad, I don't think I've ever heard you mention a girl for that matter. Infact she's the first girl you've ever brought here, to the reserve."

Charlie paused as he took in what Connor was saying to him.

"She's a friend Connor, who needed a little help, that's all." He said

"You keep telling yourself that lad. I'll tell you something though if you don't sweep her up, someone else will." Said Connor as he patted Charlie on the back and got up. "See you at dinner." He said as walked away, leaving Charlie with his thoughts.

"Was Connor right? Did he have feelings for Hermione?" He shook his head to rid his mind of such thoughts. Even if he did he was here to help Hermione, not to take advantage of her.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice Hermione come out of the office until she called his name.

"Charlie, are you alright?"

He smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thinking about Fred?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, not wanting to reveal what he had really been thinking about. "Just thinking about good times. Come on. I'll walk you back to your cabin, let you get some rest."

Hermione nodded and smiled as they headed back towards the accommodation cabins.

Meanwhile Harry and Ron we're sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow with the other Weasley's.

"Right then Harry, what are your plans for today?" Asked Mrs Weasley

"Well uh Ron and me, we were going to go and check on Hermione, haven't heard from here in a couple of days."

"Right well you two, best be off then." Said Mrs Weasley as Ron and Harry stepped into the Floo one after the other and arrived at Hermione's only to find her flat empty.

"Hermione?" They both called out as they moved through her flat. Finally Harry found the note she left and read it before handing it to Ron.

"She's gone." Harry whispered as he looked around the apartment.


	4. Warnings and Nightmares

"I can't believe she left?" Said Ron. "Did she not even think about us?"

"I dare say she wasn't thinking about anything actually." Replied Harry.

"Come on, we better had head back to the Burrow" Said Harry

"What are you talking about we've got to go and find her Harry, bring her back."

"She doesn't want to be found Ron, you read what she said."

"I don't care what she said!" He yelled in frustration. "

Harry stood and stared at Ron. "I'm sorry, but how can she just up and leave like that, she'd have to know we'd be worried about her."

"She did know, that's why she left the note, but I can understand why she did it, why she left. Sometimes you just need some space, even from the people who care about you."

Ron nodded softly in agreement.

"Come, let's head back, and no telling you mum. If she asks, just tell her there was a note saying she's taken a trip and she'll be back in a couple of weeks. Hopefully that'll be enough time. Understand." He said as he stared at his best friend.

"Yeah." He muttered as they stepped into the Floo and headed back to the Burrow.

Meanwhile in Romania, Hermione continued to get herself sorted out settling into her new home. She had to admit, it wasn't what she imagined doing but it was a nice change to do something that was not expected of her for once.

She had finished putting on the final touches on her cabin and thought she would take a short sleep as she still felt like she was still suffering some of the after effects of travelling as she lay down and pulled the covers over her slightly as her head hit the pillow.

Outside the one of the Dragon enclosures Charlie was watching one of the new dragons who had just arrived at the reserve a few days earlier when Henry came up.

"How's she doing?" He asked referring to the dragon.

"Oh, she's doing great" He said. "She's just filled out her paperwork to join the reserve."

Henry shot Charlie a confused look. "What in Merlin are you talking about paperwork? Dragons don't fill out paperwork. You were talking about that new witch. Hermione"

Charlie did his best not turn as red as a radish. "Oh sorry I thought...Uh never mind. The dragon seems to be fine. No problems so far" He said as he turned his attention to back to the dragon.

"Good, good, that's good. So speaking of Hermione, you said she was a family friend. "How long have you known her?"

"A while, she's my youngest brothers best friend, they went through Hogwarts together."

"Ah right I remember reading something, she was the brains behind alot of things wasn't she."

"Yeah. I...yeah, she's quite brilliant."

"And fit too, yeah.." Said Henry

"Uh yeah..I guess I never really noticed her being my brother's friend you know." Replied Charlie, but in fact he had noticed when they re-connected back at the funeral; anyone would have to be blind not to notice how she had grown into a beautiful women.

Henry decided to press his luck a little bit. "Since you sort of know her Charlie, do you know if she's single, if she's seeing anybody?"

Charlie turned to face Henry with a look of concern on his face. "Do you like her Henry?"

"She just seems nice Charlie. I would mind getting to know her better. I mean she's beautiful; she's brilliant, by your own words. She's seems like she has a real softness about her. A kindness"

Charlie paused as he took a breath. "Listen Henry this didn't come from me but she's been through alot with the war and everything and she's trying heal and I think maybe it be best to stick with friendship for now."

Henry smiled softly. "I get it Charlie, you just want to keep her all to yourself and I don't blame you. Thanks for chat." He replied as he began to walk off.

"I'm serious Henry!" He yelled after him as he watched a smiling Henry walk away.

"His funeral." He muttered to himself as he headed off into the other direction. Did he really just block his friend from trying to date Hermione or was it because he felt something for her himself? Instead of trying to decipher what was going on in his head he headed off to take a walk around the reserve, checking in on the dragons as he did.

The next few hours went quickly between checking on the dragons, chatting to his co-workers and maintaining his broomstick, when he glanced at the clock and saw it was getting close to dinner time. He set aside his broomstick and quickly changed his shirt which before making his way over to Hermione's cabin.

Arriving a short time later he ascended the 6 stairs and knocked softly on the door.

"Hermione, its Charlie, you there?" He asked, but there was no response.

He cracked the door open and saw Hermione was asleep in the bed. "Hermione?" He said softly but there was still no answer.

He stepped further into her cabin and saw her tangled in her sheets, which looked like she had been trying to fight someone off.

Charlie moved closer to her. "Hermione" He said with more force, but still no response.

As he moved closer to her he could hear her mumbling under her breath. "No...don't take me please..leave them alone.." She said as her body started making small twitching movements.

Charlie knew she was having a nightmare and quickly rushed to her side. "Hermione, its Charlie. I need you to wake up for me love, it's a nightmare. I'm right here... Wake up come on." He said as he grabbed her hand and squeezed.

"I don't have it..I don't know where it is.." She muttered.

"Hermione, wake up, please wake up. It's not real I'm here. It's Charlie." He finished saying as he did he heard Hermione scream.

"No!" She yelled as she quickly sat up, panting not noticing Charlie until he spoke.

"Hermione, it was just a nightmare love. It's okay, there gone they can't hurt you."

Hermione stared at Charlie before backing up away from him. "You're not Charlie; you're trying to trick me." She said as she pulled her wand, holding it shakily in her hand.

"I'm Charlie; we're Romania at the Dragon Reserve. Do you remember what I said to you when you arrived?"

Hermione racked her brain before nodding yes.

"Good." He said as he held one hand up meaning no harm and the other on his tip of his wand. He didn't want to hurt her but he wasn't about to be hexed or worse.

"I told you about my first time travelling by portkey and I landed in cow dung. Remember?"

"How do you know that?" She said as her breath trembled.

"Because I'm Charlie. I promise you Hermione. I'm here. I'm real.

Hermione didn't answer she looked down at her wand before dropping with her still shaking hands before she dropped to the floor in a mess of tears. Charlie rushed over and pulled her into him.

"It's okay. I've got you. I've got you. You're safe." He said he held her tight.

"What was the nightmare about? Why didn't she tell him? Well the obvious to him was she didn't want him to know. He couldn't worry about that now." He thought to himself, but he couldn't focus on that now, he'd get those answers later, right now his focus had to remain on her as gently rocked her as he held her.


	5. Talking and Comfort

There was something about Charlie's embrace that had helped subdue the tremors she had experienced when she had dropped the ground mere minutes before.

Charlie's shirt was wet from Hermione's tears, but he didn't care. He was much more worried about Hermione and her nightmares.

He felt her move slightly and he heard her sniffle as she tried to move back from him. Charlie released his embrace on her slowly as he watched as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hermione?" He said softly as he looked upon her.

"I'm sorry you had to see…" He said softly.

Charlie shook his head. "It's not your fault love. How long have you been having nightmares?"

Hermione paused for a couple of seconds before answering. "Since the hunt." She said softly as she averted her eyes away from Charlie.

"Hermione? Can you tell me what happened? I'm here to help." He said as he reached out covering her hand with his.

She shook her head softly. "I can't, can't be a burden." She whispered as her eyes raced from side to side unsure of where to settle.

"Burden Hermione?" He said shocked. "You are anything but a burden. After everything you've been through and you're still standing. That's an incredible accomplishment. You are amazing witch and an amazing human Hermione. Merlin knows that Harry and Ron wouldn't have made it past their first year without you."

Hermione looked up at Charlie who smiled at her. "Thanks Charlie." She said softly as she took a deep breath. "What did Ron and Harry tell you about what happened on the hunt?" She asked curious to know his answer.

"Honestly I didn't speak to Harry or Ron. I spoke to mum who spoke to them and they said that Ron had left you guys during the hunt, but she didn't mention much else."

"Right um." She said, unsure of what to say, which even she had to admit was a first for her.

"I'm here for you Hermione. I'm here to listen." He said.

Hermione looked at Charlie, who was looking at her, almost like he could see right through her, which to be honest terrified her slightly. It meant there was no place for her to hide.

"We were captured by Snatchers. All of us. Ron, Harry and me." She said as she told Charlie what had happened to her, crying as she relived the pain and torture that Bellatrix had put her through and that Harry and Ron were stuck, locked in the cellar.

Hermione's hand subconsciously moved to her cursed scar, which didn't go unnoticed by Charlie.

"She kept yelling Crucio! Crucio! I told her I didn't know anything." She said as she sobbed.

It was hard for Charlie to listen to when all he wanted to do was to pull her in tight to him and tell her it was all going to be alright, but he knew she needed to get this off her chest.

"She didn't believe me, she kept…"She said through her sobs.

"Shhhhhh." He said. "Come here." He said as he motioned his arm to pull her into him. Hermione held on tight as she sobbed.

After a few minutes Charlie asked "Can I ask what happened to your arm?" as he released her slightly as she sat opposite to him, her hand still subconsciously rubbing her scar.

Hermione looked down at her covered sleeve. "Bellatrix" She answered softly. "She.." Hermione didn't want to say it, instead she rolled up her sleeve and as Charlie's eyes gazed down.

Tears began to form in Hermione's eyes as Charlie wrapped his arm around her protectively. "None of this defines who you are Hermione. You're a strong witch and a strong woman, but that doesn't mean that you have to be strong all the time, you're only human. No-one expects you to be strong all the time love."

"Harry and Ron did." She said softly hoping in one sense that Charlie would hear but in the other sense she hoped he wouldn't.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

Hermione sniffled. "I mean they heard her torturing me and they didn't even ask if I was okay. Not once." She said

"Not even afterwards?" Asked Charlie, surprised.

Hermione nodded her head no. "We were still on the run and I…There was no time which I understand and then after the battle I know everyone was hurt and struggling, but it was like no-one cared. It was like what I went through was just consequences of war and that I would be blamed because I chose to go with them." She said as she tried to remain composed.

"Come here." He said as she pulled her further into him. "I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm sorry you had to go through that alone, but you're not alone anymore. None of this is your fault.

Charlie couldn't believe what he had heard. He knew that both Harry and Ron and his family had been grieving for Fred as the others as the war had affected them hard, but he was shocked that they hadn't even asked if she was alright.

"Charlie I can't let you.."

"Yes you can. I'm telling you that you can."

"You have enough to deal with, with Fred and…"

Charlie shook his head. "I said that I'd help you love, don't make me go back on my promise because we both know what would happen if my mother ever found out." He said as he smiled.

Hermione laughed softly and nodded.

"Thank you Charlie. For everything."

"You never have to thank me for that love." He said

"Now, you look terrible, you really should eat something.

Hermione smiled "That's one way to make a girl feel better." She said as her tears began to dry.

"What can I say? Both women and the dragons both love me." He said as he tried to lighten the mood.

Hermione laughed. "You really are a charmer aren't you Charlie Weasley?"

"Yes and that's my nickname Charlie "The Charmer" Weasley." He said as a giant smile came across his face.

"Come, let's go get some food and we can talk some more later if you like?" He said.

Hermione nodded as Charlie took her hand, helping her up and headed out of the hut and onto to dinner hand in hand.


	6. Rumours and Overnight Stays

Hermione and Charlie met up with the others as Henry was making small talk to Hermione as Charlie watched on intensely.

Connor watched as Charlie continued to stare. He smiled and lent closer to him. "You know if you stare at them any longer you're going to burn a whole through both of them, but am I right to say that you would more focused on Henry, hey lad." He said.

Charlie didn't respond, he just kept staring at them.

"Exactly lad." He said as he chuckled and went back to his dinner.

"A few seconds later Charlie realised that Connor had been talking to him and snapped out of his stare.

"Sorry Con, did you say something?" He said as he turned toward him.

"Oh no, nothing important, just chit-chat you know. How's Hermione doing? Bet she's excited to be working the baby dragons with you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think she's a bit nervous though, not enough time to read up and prepare."

Connor tutted. "Read up? Really? They're baby dragons, harmless little creatures." He said as Charlie smiled and laughed.

Hermione looked up as she heard Charlie laugh and caught him out of the corner of her eye and smiled. She saw how happy he was here; the people here were like his family away from home.

She turned her focus back to Henry. "It's been nice talking to you, but I'm going to head back. Big first day tomorrow." She said as she smiled softly and began to get up.

"Oh well can I walk you back, it's not really safe you know out your own on the dragon reserve." He said as he motioned to get up, but Hermione stopped him.

"It's okay; it's not far, but thank you though." She said as she got up.

Charlie who had kept Hermione in his sightline saw her get up and began to walk away.

"I better g.."

"It's alright just go lad." Smirked Connor as Charlie got up and jogged over to Hermione.

Jack walked over and took a seat next to Connor. "So how long do you think before their shagging then?" He asked.

"What are you going on about?" Asked Helena as he sat down.

"Charlie and the new girl. I was asking how long do you think it'll be before their shagging." Said Jack

"Well he clearly cares for her doesn't he? I mean the way was staring at Jack like he wanted to snock him one." Said Helene

"I know! I mean he couldn't take of her and then him getting up and she was leaving. I mean that just says it all." Said Jack

"Do you think Charlie realises that he likes her?" Asked Helene as Jack and Connor looked each other and smirked.

"No" They said at the same time as they started to laugh as they watched Charlie catch up to Hermione.

"So you calling it a night then?" Said Charlie as he came up behind her causing her to jump slightly

"Oh, Charlie!" She said as her hand went to her heart. "You scared me!"

Charlie chuckled. "Sorry love. I didn't mean to"

"Well next time make some noise would you." She said frustrated.

"Next time I'll yell then." He said as she smiled.

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Sounds like a plan."

"You going to do some more research before tomorrow? He smirked.

"Are you teasing me Charlie Weasley?" She said.

Charlie laughed and winked at her. "Maybe just a little bit."

Hermione laughed and smiled.

Charlie smiled; he liked seeing her like this. "Trust me you're going to be fine you've got me. I'm going be right there with you."

Hermione smiled as they arrived in the accommodation section outside of Hermione's cabin.

"You sure I'm going be okay? I mean I'm not exactly dragon keeper material."

Charlie smiled. "You're gonna be great love, it takes a great, patient, loving, nurturing, beautiful person just like yourself to be able to work with those baby dragons."

Hermione stood shocked before smiling as she listened to Charlie say these things about her.

"Thanks Charlie." She said softly.

He smiled. "Come on" He said as he headed up the stairs into her cabin.

"Wait, what? Charlie. What are you doing?" She said as she followed him and found him standing in the middle of her living room.

"After our talk earlier I'm not leaving you alone to deal with those nightmares yourself." He said as he looked straight at her.

"No, no, it's okay; you should get some sleep in your cabin. I'll...I'll be fine. I promise."

Charlie shook his head and took a seat at the table. "No, I'm not leaving you Hermione. I'm not leaving you to deal with nightmares alone. I care about you love and I made you a promise that I'd help you and that's what I'm going to do." He said

Charlie I can't..." She said as she tried not to cry.

Charlie could see she was getting upset and got up from the table and hustled over to her and pulled her into him.

"Hermione, you can't what? What is it?"

"I don't want to burden you with it Charlie..I know you said its okay but I.."

Charlie leant back slightly and looked down at Hermione. "Love, look at me." He said as Hermione lifted her head slowly to look at him. "I'm not Harry and I'm not Ron and you Hermione are not a burden to me. You're not a burden to anyone, and if tells you are that includes my brother and Harry then you're better off without them." He said as he stared into her eyes.

"I'm staying because I care about you Hermione and I want to make sure your safe and you're alright. Okay?"

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Thanks Charlie." She said softly.

"You never have to thank for me that. Come here." He said as he pulled Hermione into him.

"Plus we both know that mum and Ginny would hex me into oblivion if something happened to you." He said as he smiled and Hermione chuckled.


	7. Nightmares and the Horntail

Hermione took a book off the shelf and sat down on the sofa while Charlie was in her shower. She opened the book and began to read but it wasn't long before her mind began to wander to Charlie causing her to smile.

He had been so great towards her, letting her stay and being there for her when she needed him, being there to listen to her, to comfort her, he truly is one of a kind and so different to the rest of his brothers and quite fit too she thought to herself as her mind continued to wander back just a few minutes when she was getting the book frim the book shelf as she spied Charlie pulling his shirt off revealing his scarred torso. She found her eyes wander down his body down his chest before she the door closed over.

Hermione shook her head and moved her concentration back to the book. She couldn't be thinking about Charlie like that. She was his brother's younger friend and he was doing her a favour that's all. She thought to herself as she shook the thoughts from her mind and focused back on her book.

Charlie ran his hands through his hair and closed his eyes as he let the hot water drizzle over his head and down his body. As he did images of Hermione began to flash through his mind, one where she was holding the baby dragon in her arms, smiling and laughing and if he was being honest with himself he was glad he could be the one to make her laugh. The other time he flashed to was early on that evening when they were sitting down to eat and he couldn't keep his eyes off her and Henry raising the question did he like Hermione? No, no, he couldn't he promised to help her not fall in love with her. "Merlin" He thought to himself as he closed his eyes back over and let the water run over him as his mind drifted to Hermione.

Hermione had been reading for the last 20 minutes and could still hear the shower running. She glanced towards the bathroom before closing the book and walking over and knocked and the door.

"Charlie?" She said as she knocked, but got no response.

She knocked a little louder and called out his name again. "Charlie?" She said snapping Charlie from his thoughts.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

"Uh yes, yes I'm alright. "Are you alright? You've been in there quite a while." She said. Charlie turned off the shower, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around his waist and opened the door to find Hermione standing there.

She took a step back from Charlie's as her eyes ran over his half naked form.

"Sorry about that love. I've been here by myself for so long I forget you were waiting." He said as he smiled.

"Uh, it's okay no problem." She said as she quickly grabbed her clothes off her bed as he walked over to the lounge and picked up the book that she had been reading and flipped it over and looked the cover.

"I can't believe you're more research? Actually you know what I second thought I can." He said as he smiled.

Hermione shot Charlie a look through the wall as she got changed.

"I saw you shoot me that look Hermione" He said as he chuckled. "You need to relax a little love. You're going to be fine. Plus you've got me there."

Hermione exited the bathroom dressed in long grey sleep pants and a purple long sleeved top as her hair cascaded down her back and shaped around her face.

"Uh bathroom's free if you want to change."

"Oh no, you know I sleep naked, it's totally fine." Said Charlie as Hermione's eyes widened, shocked leaving her speechless.

Charlie laughed. "Just yanking your wand love." He said as he walked into the bathroom and put on a pair of trackpants before heading back out to living room and took a seat on the couch next to Hermione.

"Are you not putting a shirt on?" She asked as her ran over his naked torso, counting the scars as she did.

Charlie smiled sensing her discomfort. "Do you want me to put a shirt on?"

"Ah well, you...you...you should be comfortable." Stumbled Hermione.

"Are you comfortable?" Asked Charlie.

Hermione thought on for a moment before answering. "Merlin, does he have to sit there, shirtless, looking fit and..." Hermione heard Charlie calling her name.

"Hermione, you right?" He asked.

"Uh yes, I'm alright, just nervous and excited about tomorrow that's all." She said as she smiled softly.

"Don't worry about tomorrow love; you're going to be brilliant." He said as he reassured her.

"Thanks Charlie." She said as she smiled as she got up and grabbed a blanket a pillow from the cupboard. "I'm going to go to bed. You really don't have to stay you know. I'll be okay." She said as she hoped he would leave.

"I'm not going anywhere Hermione. You're stuck with me." He said as Hermione brought over the blanket and pillow and handed them to Charlie.

"Thank Hermione." Said Charlie.

"I'll see you in the morning." She said as she walked over to her bed and pulled out her wand to cast a silencing charm, but Charlie pre-empted that.

"No silencing charms love." He said as he sat up and looked at her from the couch.

Hermione smiled softly and put her wand down by the bed side table, dimmed the lights and crawled into bed.

Charlie stayed up for a little while reading the book that Hermione had been reading earlier. He smiled as he read the book, which had a good amount of information and surprisingly accurate information. He could always count on Hermione to find the book with the most accurate information. After diligently reading for the last half hour he got walked over to Hermione to check she had gotten off to sleep alright and made sure there were no silencing charms round her. He grabbed a blanket and pillow that she gave him and tried to get some sleep.

Charlie had always been a light sleeper and his sleep had gotten lighter since he moved to reserve as roaring dragons wasn't generally conducive to a restful sleep. Both he and Hermione had been sleeping well that was until around 2 o'clock in the morning came around and Charlie woke to hear Hermione mumbling in her sleep.

Charlie got up, ran his hand over his face as his eyes focused as he walked over to her and sat down next to her on the bed and took her hand in his and squeezed. "Hermione, love. It's Charlie. I need you to open your eyes I need you to wake up for me."

"No...I don't...know...what...your...talking about...please...I promise...Ahhhhhh!" She screamed as her eyes flashed open, her breathing shaky. She looked around and spotted Charlie. "Charlie?" She whispered as she launched herself into his arms, not letting go of him. It's like she was holding on for dear life. "It's alright Hermione, it's alright." He said as he ran his hand down her head and down her back as he did his best to soothe her.

"I can't...I just want to forget...obliviate." She muttered.

Charlie pulled away slightly, seeing her red puffy face. "Hermione, what are you talking obliviate?"

"I just want to forget?" She whispered.

"I know love, but wiping your memories isn't the answer. You're here, you're alive, she can't hurt you anymore, she's gone she's never coming back, none of them are. You're safe. I promise. I won't let anyone hurt you." He said as he placed a soft gentle kiss on her forehead. "I won't anyone hurt you." He said as he held her.

As he held the young witch in his arms Hermione asked. "Charlie?" She said softly

"You alright?"He asked

Hermione nodded "How do I stop the nightmares?" She asked.

Charlie smiled and pulled away from her slightly so he could look her in the eye. "First and as I keep telling you love, you don't do this alone. It's alright to rely on other people, Merlin knows everyone has been relying on you for years. It's your turn to be helped and taken care of. If you have those nightmares you need to remember you're not fighting them by yourself, you've got people around you that love and care about you and want you kept safe. We'll fight them side by side with you love. I won't let anyone hurt you, in your life or in your nightmares."

"I..." She started to say but Charlie kept speaking.

"I don't care if you wake me up once a night or twenty times a night and no you're not a burden."

Hermione smiled softly. "Thanks Charlie."

Charlie smiled as he pulled her into his body. "Charlie I can't...you're..."

"It's okay Hermione, it's alright you just try and get some sleep alright." He said as he held her to his chest.

Hermione nodded and rested her head softly against Charlie's bare chest and within a few minutes she was out like a light.

Charlie smiled softly as he looked down at the young witch and fell asleep with her resting comfortably in his arms.

The next morning came quick and Charlie was the first to wake as he took a deep breath and looked down at a smiling Hermione who was still resting against his bare torso in almost the position she had started in earlier that morning.

Hermione groaned as Charlie looked down to see her nuzzle her face into his chest. "She must think I'm here pillow." He thought to himself as he smiled.

Hermione groaned softly as she opened her eyes and saw Charlie's bare torso staring back at her and sat up quickly.

"Charlie, I uh sorry about uh that." She said as she yawned.

"You mean when you thought my chest was your pillow and you nuzzled in?" He said as he smirked.

"Ah, yes, that." She said as her cheeks flushed pinks.

"It's alright love. It's always nice when a beautiful, intelligent witch wakes up in arms, nuzzled into my chest." He said as he smiled.

Hermione was shocked, for more than once since she has been here she had not known what to say.

"Sorry." She whispered.

Charlie smiled. He was definitely not sorry, but he was never going to say to Hermione. "It's alright." He said "Cup of tea?" He asked

"Yes, that'd be brilliant cheers." She said as Charlie pulled out his wand and conjured 2 cups of tea.

Hermione picked up her cup, put it to her lips and took a sip as her face grimaced.

"It never tastes the same does it?" She said as she rested her cup back on the table.

"Are you talking about the tea?" He asked.

"Yes, I mean compared to the muggle way." She replied

Charlie raised his eye brow. "Are you saying you don't like my tea love?" He said as she smirked softly.

Hermione panicked and thought she has offended him. "No, no. Never I.." She stopped as she saw Charlie grinning.

"You're yanking my wand again aren't you?" She said.

Charlie chuckled. "Maybe just a little bit. Besides I like seeing you happy and smiling." He said as he took a sip of his tea and smiled.

"Anyway, how are you doing after last nig, well technically this morning?" He asked as he looked at her.

"Better, thanks. You're right there gone and they can't hurt me. I know I've got people that care and would protect me. I know this I just need to let them I suppose."

"Exactly." Smiled Charlie as he took a big gulp of his tea. "Well no time to waste. Big day. I've just got to grab something from my cabin. I'll be back in a minute. I'll let you get changed." He said as he walked out of her cabin, back to his, conjured up the gift he had for her and headed back to find her dressed in dark blue jeans, a grey long sleeved shirt and her in a soft bun that sat low on her head.

"What's that you've got there?" She asked as she grabbed her wand put it in her holster and grabbed her cross body bag and threw it over her person.

"Present for you actually" He said as he handed it to her.

"For me? What is it?" She asked as she examined the box.

"Something to help you on your first day as a dragon keeper apprentice." He said as he smiled.

Hermione unwrapped the box and found dragon hide gloves and forearm guards. She smiled.

"Thanks Charlie." She said as she put them box down and hugged him.

"Your welcome and don't worry as babies you don't really need any other protective gear." He said as he released her. "Come on, best get some breakfast and then we can head over and get started" He said as he picked up their things and headed over to grab breakfast.

As they approached they could see Connor was the only one there and thank Merlin for that thought Hermione. As nice as Henry was she was glad he wasn't there. Hermione took a seat across from Connor as Charlie went to fetch their breakfast.

"Are you excited lass? First day eh." He said as he took a gulp of coffee.

Hermione smiled. "Nervous, excited, but I'll be alright I have Charlie there with me." She said

Connor smiled. "And how did all you're research go? Charlie was saying you we're doing some reading up."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer, but Connor kept speaking. "These really no need lass, harmless creatures dragons are especially the babies. All they need is a bit of love and care, a bit of mothering you know." He said as he smiled. "The once they get a bit more grown up we'll take them off your hands." He beamed.

As Charlie loaded up their plates he watched on as Connor and Hermione were smiling and chattering away. He loaded up their plates and headed back towards the table as Connor started talking again.

"Besides not to worry lass Charlie is one of the most experienced keepers, he'll keep you safe." Said Connor as Hermione smiled as Charlie sat back down next to her food in hand.

"Talking about me again are you?" He said as he looked across at Connor.

"Not to worry lad, all good things. Merlin lass, you're not going to eat all that are you?" He said as he spied her plate pilled with sausage, eggs, bacon, toast, baked beans.

Hermione smiled. "I always eat like this." She replied with a smirk as she turned to Charlie.

"I blame you mum for that by the way." She said as Charlie laughed.

"Well best be off. I'll leave you two to it." He said as he shot Charlie a look.

"Don't worry I'll keep her safe." He said as he looked back at the large Irishman who smiled before turning and walking away.

Hermione smiled as they finished eating their breakfast. Charlie grabbed their trays and cleared the remnants of breakfast into the bin as they headed off towards the baby dragon enclosure.

"You alright?" He asked as they approached the enclosure.

"I'm good. I'm nervous, but good. I feel better having you here." She said as she smiled softly.

"You'll be fine love. I promise I'll keep you safe and you know I promised Connor and there's a rule here never anger or break a promise to a large bearded Irishman." He said as he smiled as they walked in and Charlie steered them over to the new borns where they would be working.

"These guys." He said as he picked up one of the dragons and cupped it in his hands "Are just 2 days old." He said as he smiled as he ran his hand over to new born who had started to run up his other arm, Charlie laughing as he did.

"I haven't been around the new borns in a while; sometimes I forget how fun they can be." He said as the dragon continued to crawl all over him. Hermione laughed as she watched him smile.

"So what exactly do I do with them?" She asked as Charlie brought his new friend back to his hand.

"It's actually pretty similar to a human baby actually. You play with them, feed them."

"Sounds almost like I'm a foster mum to a dragon." She laughed.

Charlie smiled. "Well in a way you are you care for them, play with them, feed them, love them most of these dragons are orphans you see their parents are.."

Charlie realised what he was about to say and cut himself off.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright. I'm okay" She said as she smiled softly as Charlie smiled and pulled out another one of the dragons and handed it to her.

"That's an Antipodean Opaleye isn't it?" She said as she admired the dragon sitting in her palms.

"Yes it is considered one of the most beautiful dragons around."

"I can certainly see why she is beautiful." She said as she smiled as let the creature roam around her palms, nestling into her at one point.

Charlie smiled. "We're dragon keepers we think all dragons are amazing, including that Horntail which everyone is scared of." He said as he took a baby Horntail out of the enclosure and placed in Hermione's hand as his cradled his hands under hers. "You see the Horntail is quite special." He said as he turned to face her.

"Most people think of them as a violent, vicious."

"Well I remember Harry facing off against the one at the Tri-Wizard Tournament, that was quite frightening." She said as the dragon fell asleep in her hands.

Charlie chuckled softly. "She was only protecting her egg, her family. She was doing what she had to do to make sure they survived. She let herself get hurt and suffer for others." He said as she clicked with what Charlie was saying.

"Are you saying that I'm the Horntail?" She said as she looked up slowly at Charlie as their eyes locked.

"I'm saying that you've been looking after everyone else, shouldering everyone's problems. It's time to let yourself be taken care of." He said.

"Let me take care of you Hermione." He said as he interlaced their cupped hands.


	8. Dementors & Patronus's

Charlie's eyes locked with Hermione as they stood silently in each other's presence the only sound between them was each other's breath.

"Hermione I..." He said as she struggled for words.

"What is it Charlie?" She asked not taking her eyes off the good looking red-head.

"I asked you here as a friend, to help you, but I…I don't know I find the more I'm around you love the more protective I am of you, caring for you, more than I should…I ahhhh." He said as he felt a spray of heat close to his skin as his fingers separated from Hermione's much to her disappointment.

He looked down to find the Horntail glaring at him.

Charlie laughed. "Look like you have another admirer." He said as his ran his hand over the dragon who nipped at him playfully.

"Another admirer?" She said curiously.

Charlie knew that wouldn't get passed her. He nodded and took a breath. "I invited you here as a friend love, to help you, but seeing you here, you're happy, smiling. I…I care about you love….I don't want to see you hurting… I want to help you, I, you're amazing Hermione."

Hermione stood staring at Charlie not believing what she had heard. "I….what…?" She said as she stumbled over her words.

"You're amazing Hermione" He said as he looked right at her. "I know you're still healing from the war, we all are. I am. I lost my brother." He said as did his best to remain composed. "I…"

Hermione put her hand on his and squeezed. "It's alright. I miss him too." She said softly.

Charlie smiled softly as he looked at the young witch "We're both still healing and I don't expect anything from you love. Merlin knows you've been through a lot. Just know that I do care about you. I want to help you and I…"

"We need to help each other. Heal together and we can explore what this is" She softly.

"Wait…Hermione. You want to explore this?" He said slowly and curiously.

Hermione looked down at the Horntail who was curled up in her hand. She quietly lowered him back down into his enclosure and turned to Charlie avoiding eye contact with him.

"Yes I…I mean I…" Struggled Hermione. "Come on, you can do this, just tell him." She thought to herself.

"I..never expected you to feel anything for me.." She said as Charlie smiled.

"Why not?" He said as they took at seat. "Why wouldn't I love, you're a brilliant, beautiful, intelligent witch.

"But I'm just me Charlie. Since the war and the hunt I just feel so broken, so lost. I feel so drained. I feel like I have a permanent Dementor all around me sucking all the happy memories out of me until they leave me with nothing." She said as her voice got louder and louder yelling at the end.

Charlie pulled her in close. "Hey, hey, hey, we are all broken love, even me part of me broke when I lost Fred. I know it's different for you. You lost your parents, it's unimaginable for anyone, but there's still a chance you can get them back and you need to hold onto that. I can help, we can contact the Ministry officials here, see if they can help. We can contact the British Ministry see if they are making any progress on memory reversal."

"As for your permanent Dementor, think of me as your permanent Patronus." He said as he smiled.

Hermione chuckled. "Permanent Patronus?" She asked.

"Yep and don't say that you can't accept it, because you can. We're going to heal together, you're words."

Hermione smiled. "You're using my own words against me?" She said.

Charlie smirked. "Seemed like a good idea at the time." He said. "You can't really argue with our words can you?"

"No I suppose I can't can I? Well played" She said as she smiled.

"See I have you smiling already?" He said. "Come on, are you ready to tangle with the Horntail."

"What?!" She exclaimed, panicking.

"I meant the baby love." Smiled Charlie.

"That was not funny." She said

"That was a little bit funny." He said as he smirked. "Come on." He said as he extended his hand for her to take, helping her up. "Come on these little guys need some breakfast." He said conjuring up their breakfast.

"And how exactly do we feed them?" She asked.

"Oh it's a very complicated process." He said seriously as he pulled apart some of the meat. "Step `1, open the enclosure. Step 2, put the food in enclosure. Step 3, the most important step of all, you must remember this."

Hermione nodded.

"For love of Merlin, remember to close the enclosure." He said as he smiled.

"Charlie, really?" She said.

"Love, you have no idea the accidents that have happened because someone forgot to close the enclosure." He said as he looked at her smirking. "Love, looking after these little guys, is all fun; it's really the easiest job in the world. You get to have fun, you gotta enjoy it when there this young, they grow up so fast." He said as he raised his hand to his face to wipe away a fake tear.

"You talk like a proud dad." Said Hermione.

Charlie smiled. "Well I guess in a way I am, I am a dad to all these dragons." He said proudly.

Hermione smirked. "Your mother will be so proud, grandkids; she'll finally get the grandkids' she's always wanted."

Charlie laughed. "I think you mean gran-dragons."

Hermione smiled.

"It's good to see you smiling." He said as he picked up a Welsh Green for himself and handed a baby Chinese Fireball to her.

"It's nice to have a reason to smile." She said as she let the dragon run over her.

"And here I was thinking I was the reason to your smiling." He teased. "And just so disappointing to find out I've lost out to my babies." He said as he teased as he put his hand over his heart.

Hermione laughed. "Well they are quite adorable." She said as watched the dragon snuggled into her hand. "You had some tough competition."

"I can see that, but I'm alright if I'm losing out to these gorgeous animals. Can't really be expected to compete now can I?"

"No, not really" She said as she smiled softly. "But don't worry against the other males they have to compete with you." She said as she smiled.

A giant smile emerged over Charlie's face. "Did you just flirt with me? Did Hermione Granger just flirt with me?"

Hermione remained silent, a smile simply spread across her face.


	9. Advances & Defending Hermione

Charlie and Hermione finished feeding the dragons when Charlie turned to her.

"How about some food for ourselves eh." He said as he put the last dragon back in the enclosure.

"Yeah sure." Smiled Hermione as they headed back to the reserve.

"So baby dragons, scary as you thought? More research needed?" He teased.

Hermione laughed. "You're really enjoying this aren't you?" She asked.

"Spending time with you, course love." He smiled as they approached the canteen and saw that their colleagues were already there.

"Not causing too much trouble are you?'Asked Connor as Charlie and Hermione approached them.

"No, not all, she's been great." Smirked Charlie.

"I meant you, you daft pillock. I want to make sure you're looking after her." He said as he looked at Charlie.

"Well she doesn't have burns does she?" He smiled. "Not any visible ones anyway." He said as he looked over Hermione.

"Well there was that jealously incident." Smiled Hermione.

"Wait, jealous? Who was jealous? Charlie? Come now lad, we've spoken about this before. You can't jealous just because the dragons are cuter than you." Said Connor.

Hermione chuckled as Charlie rolled his eyes.

"Let's just say that a certain dragon took a liking to Hermione."

"More like a certain dragon tamer." Said Connor with a giant smile as he chuckled.

Charlie smiled as Hermione looked away with blushed cheeks.

"Did we interrupt something? Said Jack as he, Henry and Helena arrived at the canteen.

Charlie shook his head. "No, no nothing, just getting some food, before you lot eat it all." He said a little too quickly.

Jack, Henry and Helena all smirked as Charlie and Hermione both remained quiet as they all sat down. Charlie sat on one side of Hermione while Henry sat on the other side.

"So how are you enjoying working with the babies" Asked Henry.

"Oh, well it's been, well their quite interesting creatures aren't they." She said smiling softly.

"Yes, they certainly are." Said Henry as he took a bite of his food.

"So tell me, how is our Charlie treating you?"

"Oh, he's been great, really fantastic." Smiled Hermione.

"So he hasn't been riding you too hard then?" He asked as took another mouthful of food as everyone froze and began to stare at him as Hermione blushed while Charlie almost choked on his food.

"No, not at all." She finally managed to say.

Henry smiled and leaned into Hermione and whispered. "Not to worry love. If Charlie hasn't been I'd more than happy to pick up the slack." He said as he winked before placing a hand on her thigh and squeezed before getting up and leaving, leaving Hermione completely shocked and speechless.

Charlie was eating when he noticed how quiet she had become. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked as she pushed her food around her plate.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah I'm okay, just not very hungry. Can we head back to work?" She said as she got up.

Charlie looked at Hermione and knew something was going on, but didn't want to push her. "Sure." Smiled Charlie.

"I'll see you all at dinner." Smiled Hermione softly as she turned as she and Charlie began to walk away.

"What in Merlins wand just happened here?" Asked Helena

"What are you banging on about?" Asked James.

"You didn't see how she was acting!?" She exclaimed.

"Well she's been through a war that would take a toll on anyone, wouldn't it?" Said James.

"Yeah I suppose it would." Said Helena not taking her eyes off Hermione and Charlie as they walked away.

Charlie wanted to get the bottom of what happened at lunch, but he knew he needed to approach Hermione gently, he knew she was still healing and didn't want to overwhelm her and waited until they were almost at the dragon enclosure to broach the subject.

"So I know this probably sounds like a silly question, but how are you doing with everything?"

Hermione started to respond but was cut off by Charlie.

"I mean with being here and the healing and well, us. How do you like the guys and Helena" He said.

Hermione smiled as she reached out for Charlie's hand and squeezed it. "Connor and Helena are nice and the guys are just being guys, but I feel better that I'm here, that I'm away from everyone."

Charlie smiled. "Well everyone except me. Clearly I was just too important to give up eh." He said as he shot Hermione a smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she smiled and chuckled softly.

"Come on then, don't want to keep the little fire breathers waiting." He said as he smiled as he grabbed her hand in his and walked back to the enclosure and began feeding the dragons for the second time today.

Hermione had finished feeding one of the last dragons before putting her back in her enclosure and taking a seat next to Charlie.

"You look like you would like to ask me something?"Said Hermione.

"What happened at lunch?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about" She said as she turned her eyes away from Charlie.

"Hermione? Love? I can see something's wrong. What's going on? Talk to me." He said as he reached for her hand.

Hermione did her best to smile as she tried to reassure him. "Everything's fine Charlie. I promise." She said, hoping he would believe her.

Charlie stared at her. He knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to push her too hard, he didn't want her to leave and disappear on him.

"Okay, but you know that conversation we had before lunch, the one where I care about you and I want to help you, we're going to help each other" He said

Hermione nodded.

"I…"She started to speak but stumbled before she could actually get any words out.

"Hermione?"

"I don't wish to cause any problems between you and your colleagues Charlie." She said not wanting to look at him.

"You won't love I promise. Was it Henry?" He asked as her eyes shot back towards him.

"How did you know?" She whispered.

Charlie inhaled sharply. "Hey, told me he liked you, thought you were fit and brilliant, asked if you were seeing anyone, told me he wouldn't mind getting to know you, I'm guessing….you know intimately."

"I'm not interested in Henry." She said as she closed her eyes momentarily.

Charlie smiled as he intertwined his hands with her. "I know you're not love. You know he accused me of wanting to keep you all to myself."

Hermione smiled and chuckled. "Well he's not really is he?" She said as she squeezed his hand.

"No, he isn't." Chuckled Charlie. "Speaking of Henry, what did he say?" He asked.

Hermione let out a heavy breath. "When he asked if you were riding me hard, he…he took it the wrong way and said if (Hermione paused) you weren't, he'd be happy to and he…" Hermione paused not sure if she wanted to tell Charlie about Henry touching her.

"What is it love?" He prompted.

"He…um put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it. I was in shock I didn't…."

"Son of a wizard!" He said as he stood up ripping his hand from hers.

"Charlie, don't, please. I don't want to cause any trouble this is your job, your life!" She said as she grabbed his arm.

"He shouldn't have done what he did love. I promised I'd protect you. I'm only going to talk to him I promise." He said as he held up his arms. "Set him straight."

Hermione smiled as he rested her hands on him. "I need to be the one that talks to him, tells him I'm not interested and he shouldn't have…done what he did. Please. Let me talk to him?"

"Alright, but I'm not leaving you alone with him love. I'll disillusion myself, that way I can keep an eye on you and I'll know you're safe."

Hermione smiled as she lent up and kissed his cheek, catching the side of his lip as she did. The both of them pausing as their eyes connected before Charlie's lips found their way to hers as his hands came to her neck. As they broke the kiss Charlie began to apologise.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have, you're I sh…"

Hermione smiled. "It's alright I wouldn't have kissed you back if I didn't want to. I've wanted to kiss you since you told me how you felt." She said.

"Okay, but I promised I'd look after you and I.." He said but before he could continue he felt Hermione's lips on his as her hand came to his face as she broke the kiss a few seconds later.

"Why did you…?" He started to ask.

"Kiss you? To tell you that it's what I wanted, because for the first time since I've been her with you and kissing you, knowing how much you care I feel like for the first time in a long time I'm hurting a little less." She said as she smiled as their foreheads touched.

"I guess we should deal with Henry." Said Hermione.

Charlie smiled. "You really know how to ruin the moment don't you Granger" He said as he laughed before kissing her once more.

"You're quite good at that you know." She said.

"I've been told." He smirked.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on then time find Henry." She said as they headed out of the enclosure in search for Henry finding him soon after with the Medi-witch.

"You should…" She said as she turned to face Charlie but found he was not there. "Disillusion yourself, which of course you've already done." She said as she smiled as she entered the first aid tent to find Henry being treated for burns to his arms.

"Are you alright?" She asked as Henry looked up to find her standing in front of him.

"Her..Hermione…Hi….Hi… Oh this yeah, just an overzealous dragon, reminds me not to get inbetween them during mating season." He said as he smiled.

"Well, if you're feeling up to it, clearly now is not a good time, would you have a minute to talk?" She asked, praying that he'd say he could talk now.

"For you of course I have a minute to talk." He said as he got up with both arms bandaged as they walked towards her cabin and took a seat on the front steps.

"What's on your mind?" He asked as Charlie watched on.

"Uh well uh I think you may have got the wrong idea about…uh things."

"About things?" He queried.

"Well uh things about me and what happened this morning. What I'm trying to say is…"

"Look I like you Hermione. You're brilliant and beautiful and well I want to get you know you better, take you out."

Hermione put her hand up, waving it. "No, perhaps I, no I'm sorry. You seem like a nice man but I'm just not interes.." She said before being cut off as he kissed her.

Hermione quickly brought her hands up pushing him off her. "What are you doing? I just told you that I'm not interested and you.." She said as she backed up from him.

"Come on love, you don't know what you're missing out on." He said as he moved closer towards her.

"Stay away from me!" She said as she put her arm out to stop him. Charlie had seen enough and made himself visible and grabbed the back of his shirt and thrust him forward.

"She asked you to stay away from her Henry." He said as he stood protectively in front of her.

"Come on Charlie, was just joking around." He said as he tried to brush it off.

"I don't hear anyone laughing." He said seriously.

Henry stared at Charlie, neither one willing to break the glance.

"Apologise and leave now Henry and make no mistake the director will be hearing about this."

"Hearing about what? I only tried to kiss her."

"Without her consent and did you forget about what happened at lunch time?"

Henry shot Charlie a look.

"Yes I know about it, leave now." He warned, low toned as he watched up Henry back up and walk away from them as Charlie sat down next to Hermione.

"Are you alright love?" He said as he wrapped his arm around her.

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She whispered softly as she smiled. "Thank you." She said softly.

Charlie turned his head towards her and kissed her forehead. "Thank you for letting me take care of you love." He smiled as he held her close.


	10. Uexpected Guests

It had been over a month since Hermione had been at the reserve and Henry had been fired after Charlie and Hermione had reported Henry to the Director of the Reserve, who in turn conducted an internal investigation where it was found that Henry had a habit of pushing things with new witches on the reserve.

Hermione had become more comfortable in her role with the baby dragons and was enjoying working beside Charlie, growing closer every day. Charlie stayed with her most nights, holding her as she slept. He liked being with her, protecting her, caring for her, he liked that she was allowing him to care for her, he liked that she was opening up to him. In turn she felt comfortable with him, safe, like nothing could hurt her when she was with him. She smiled to herself as she finished feeding the baby dragons and headed out across the grounds when was knocked over by an incoming apparition.

"I'm sorry love; I've never been one for liking apparition much here let me help you." He said as he extended his hand.

"It's okay; I'm alright, no harm done." She said as she dusted off her jeans and looked up at the wizard who stood before her.

"Bill?! Hermione?!" They said at the same time.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Everyone at homes been wondering where you are" He said.

"I…I…um…I.." She struggled as she looked away from Bill.

Charlie saw Hermione standing in the middle of the field and saw what looked like Bill. "Shit" He said as he quickly rushed over.

"Bill!" He yelled causing him to turn. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood by Hermione.

"What am I doing here? I think the better question is what is Hermione doing here? Harry and Ron visited the flat and told Mum she'd gone on a trip. Has she been here with you the whole time?" He asked.

Charlie nodded. "Bill, we're not going to talk about this here alright. Let's all go to my cabin." He said as he ushered them away.

"I'm sorry love." He whispered as he apologized.

"No, no, it's okay he's your brother and besides it was bound to come out sooner or later it's been 6 weeks since anyone's seen or heard from either of us." She whispered as they ascended the stairs to his cabin.

"Alright, so, what's going on here? Why are you here Hermione? I mean are you two dating, shagging?" He queried.

"Bill!" Snapped Charlie.

"It's alright." She said as she as she reached over and put her hand on his arm reassuring him.

"Why don't we all have a cup of tea and I'll explain okay." She said as she quickly conjured up three teas and they sat around the table.

"Bill I'd rather not go into a lot of it, but um I needed to just get away from everyone, your family was grieving for Fred and I know your mum sees my like a daughter, but it was just too much I needed time and then Charlie and I were talking and.."

"And I didn't want her to be by herself in her flat and so I told her she could come to Romania."

"And why didn't you say anything?" He said looking at Charlie.

"Because Bill it wasn't my place. It was Hermione's decision and she didn't want anyone to know. Anyway what are you doing here?" Asked Charlie.

"Well I was coming to tell you that Mum and the family are coming for a visit tomorrow. I was giving you warning like I normally do, so that you can prepare for the barrage of questions from her and I dare say when she finds Hermione here with you there's going to be a hell of a lot more and not just from mum." He said.

"Yeah I know." He said.

"What exactly is going on between you two?" Asked Bill as he looked between the two of them.

"We're still healing Bill, both of us." Said Charlie.

"I know we all went through a lot, Charlie we lost our brother." Said Bill.

"I know that Bill and Hermione lost people she cared about as well. Did anyone even ask how she was, what she went through on the hunt with Ron and Harry." Said Charlie.

"Charlie." She said breathlessly.

Charlie turned to face Hermione and whispered to her. "I'm sorry love. I shouldn't have said anything."

Hermione shook her head softly. "It's okay I'm tired of holding it in and besides when your family comes tomorrow, it's not like I'm going to be able to keep it from them." She whispered.

"What exactly happened Hermione? Mum didn't say much." He asked.

"We we're captured, Harry, Ron and me, by snatchers and taken to Malfoy Manor. The boys were locked in the dungeon. Bellatrix she wanted to (Hermione paused and gulped) take her time with me. She um..(Charlie reached and put his hand on hers and squeezed) she crucioed me, over and over. I told her I was telling the truth, but she didn't believe me." She said as she shuddered thinking of the memories as she did her best to remain composed.

"She had a knife she…." Hermione stopped, she couldn't bear to say the word, and instead she rolled up her sleeved and revealed her arm to Bill went silent as he shook his head looking away.

"I'm sorry Hermione ..I didn't know… I…"

"After we rescued and we went to you at Shell Cottage, Harry, Ron no-one asked if I was okay, they just expected me to carry on as if everything was fine, as if nothing happened, I mean they heard the screams! Why didn't they ask if I was okay?!" She sobbed as Charlie pulled her towards him.

"I don't know Hermione, I.." Bill was shocked for words, he knew they were in the middle of a war, but for the two of them not to ask especially if they had heard the screams was crazy.

"And then they so that they could break into Gringotts I had to dress as her" She spat. "They forced me to become to the person that tortured me and now I can't get it out my head. I just keep replaying it over and over again!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry I can't.." She said as she got up from the table and walked into Charlie's room and shut the door.

Bill and Charlie could hear Hermione sobbing through the door. "Look I better go, she needs me." Said Charlie.

"Yeah, look I'll go with you."

Charlie got up, walked over and knocked. "Hermione love its Charlie can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said just loud enough to be heard as she looked as they entered the room.

Bill knelt down in front of her, careful not to touch her. "Hermione. I'm sorry I didn't know, about any of it, Ron, Harry, they didn't tell me. If I knew I would have helped you, Fleur and I both would have."

Hermione looked up and shot him a small smile. "I know you would have. I just didn't want anyone else to know." She said softly.

"I understand love, but as my little brother here's probably already told you, you're not alone alright, so if Charlie gets on your nerves too much, you're always welcome as Shell Cottage." He said as he smiled causing Hermione to chuckle.

She leant forward and hugged Bill. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime you need anything love, don't hesitate okay." He said as they withdrew from the hug.

"I won't." She said as she smiled.

"I better get back, but I'll be back tomorrow to help you both with Mum and the others okay."

"Thanks Bill." Said Charlie as Hermione smiled.

"Just remember, anytime, especially if he starts getting too much or he's head gets too big to fit through the Floo." He teased.

"I will" She replied as Bill hugged them both and apparated out of the reserve.

Charlie sat down next to Hermione. "Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yeah I actually feel a little better telling Bill, but I don't know how I'm going to go seeing Ron and Harry tomorrow. I might to my biscuit at them."

Charlie chuckled. "Now I would pay to see that one love." He said as he kissed her temple.

"Bill knows about this…us.." She said nervously.

"I know love, but the good thing about Bill is he knows when to leave things alone, unlike our dear mother." He said as he laughed.

"No offense Charlie but I don't want think about your mum right now. I'm nervous enough to see her tomorrow."

"Alright, well it's almost lunch time, so how about we get some food. Foods fixes everything love" He said with a smile

Hermione nodded. "Sure." She said as she wiped the tears from her eyes as her mind flashed back to the first time she met Remus on the train after the Dementor attack. Here eat, trust me it's chocolate it'll help. Eat."

She smiled at the memories of him before heading off to lunch with Charlie as she began to mentally prepare for facing Molly and the Weasleys tomorrow.

The rest of the day went quite quickly as she spent the rest of the afternoon playing and bonding with the baby dragons, when Charlie walked in late in the afternoon, closing on 6'o clock he wrapped his hands around her waist and felt her tense up

"Relax, love it's just me." He said as she leant back into him. "How are you doing?" He said as he unsnaked his hands and moved beside her picking up a Chinese Fireball from the enclosure. "I'm okay, better that I'm here with these little guys and you." She said as she put down the dragon she was holding back in the enclosure and Charlie did the same after letting the dragon run over him for a couple of minutes.

"What time does your family arrive tomorrow?" She asked.

"9 o'clock."

"Wow, nice and early." She said as they headed out of the enclosure.

"Love you don't have to see them, plenty of places you can hide on the reserve. Don't worry about Bill he's not going tell anyone you're here."

"No, no it'll be okay I think I need to get a few things off my chest." She said as they walked to dinner.

"I'm looking to forward to seeing that." He said as he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple while chuckling softly.

The night went fast the next morning came around quickly. Hermione was the first to wake; she glanced over at the clock. "Charlie! It's almost 8, your families going to be here in an hour!" She said she threw the covers off the bed.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming." He said as he ran his hands over his face trying to wake himself up and got out of bed and found Hermione rushing around.

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, calm down. We've got an hour before they get here. How up I get us some breakfast, while you get ready."

Hermione smiled as Charlie bent down and kissed her. Hermione blushed and smiled softly. She was happy. "I'll be right back." He said as he pulled on a jacket as Hermione went and got dressed and without a fail a few minutes later Charlie had arrived back with two trays of food.

"Hermione. I've got breakfast here for you, love"

"Coming!" She yelled as she took one last look in the mirror. I can do this I've Charlie and Bill. I can do this." She whispered to herself.

"Last minute pep talk?" Queried Charlie.

"How did you…"

Charlie grinned. "Because I know you love. But Bill and I will be there, we've got your back."

It was 8.30 and the reserve was full swing and Bill apparated right into the middle of it. "Morning. Can I help you?"

"I'm Bill Weasley, just here to see Charlie. If he's not in his cabin. I'd check Miss Granger's; it's the one on the end."

Bill smiled and didn't even bother to check Charlie's cabin, instead heading straight for Hermione's. He bounded up the stairs and wrapped his knuckles on the door before walking in as he saw them at the table. "Morning love birds."

Charlie and Hermione blushed. "We're…it's..not..uh.." Said Charlie and Hermione at the same time, one talking over the other.

"Don't worry about it, your secrets safe with me." He smiled.

It didn't take long for 9 o'clock to approach them. Charlie got up to head out. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yes." She said.

"We'll I'll be back in a minute." Said Charlie as they watched him exit the cabin.

Bill turned to Hermione. "So you and Charlie eh." He smiled.

Hermione smiled softly.

Charlie stood at the apparition point as pairs of two began to appear. He greeted his family with stiffened hugs. "Well first to the cabin." He said as he led them towards it, soon arriving out the front.

"We're here." Yelled Charlie.

"Hermione stand behind me." Said Bill. She got up and did what she was told as Arthur Weasley led his family into the cabin and was the first to see Bill standing there.

"Bill! Son, what are you doing here?" He said as the last of the family entered the cabin and dropped their things. "We need to talk." Said Bill.

"Oh yes, what about dear?"

Bill stepped to the side to reveal Hermione. "Me." She said simply as Harry and The Weasley's stared in shock.

Mrs Weasley smiled and began to walk towards her, but Hermione backed up, as she did Mrs Weasley stopped.

"Is everything alright dear?" She asked in her best motherly voice.

"No, no it's not." She said as she stared at angrily at Harry and Ron.

"Here we go." Whispered Charlie as he Bill moved protectively to her side.


	11. Confrontations

"Mione, what the bloody hell are you doing here with…him." He asked.

Charlie stepped forward to look at his youngest brother. "She's here because I invited her to be, which is more than I can say for the rest of you.

"Charlie" She whispered.

"What are you talking about Charlie? She left us without so much as a word, an owl, nothing" Said Ginny as she looked over at Hermione who stood by Bill.

"Let me ask all of you, how long did it take for anyone to check on her after she left the Burrow? A few days? A week? Did anyone bother to try and find her, send her an owl? Which still would have found her by the way, but you know what we've had, nothing; nothing since she's been here."

"Did you know that she was talking about obliviating her memories, because it was too painful, because she had to deal with all herself? Everyone is this family was suffering and not one of you asked if she was okay! Not one!" He said frustrated at his family

"She left all of you did she? I think you all left all of her and the reason she left Ginerva was because she wanted to let us grieve for Fred as a family" He said.

"I left a note." She whispered as she took a step forward and looked to face the red headed bunch. "I left a note, saying that I loved you all, that I just needed some time away to heal, we all went through a lot. I needed time to heal"

"Well why couldn't you stay in London Mione, we would have been there for you." Said Ron

Charlie and Bill looked at each other. "Be there for me?" She muttered. "You would be there for me?! Like you were on the hunt right!" She yelled.

"Exactly we stay together, like we always do." Said Ron.

"We stay together? We stay together! You left Ron, when things got tough you left, you only came back because of what you thought you were missing out on or were you were checking up on Harry and me because you were worried we were shagging or something?"

Hermione shook her head. "And as for being there for me? You know what she did, you heard, everything! Everything she did to me!" She yelled. "Did you ask me if I was okay? I'll tell you the answer, not once, even after we escaped and we're safe at Shell Cottage and then you and Harry, you made me take polyjuice and become her…the person who had just tortured me, the person that I hate most in this world, what she put me through, it was like it didn't even matter, it was like I was expected to, what I wanted didn't matter, it was what was best for the mission you had no concern how it would have affected me! You think that what happened to me was just a consequence of war, that I should have expected it!" She said as he breathing became faster and faster

Charlie pulled her in to him. "It's alright. We've got you. You okay to continue?" He asked as he looked down at her. She nodded as she continued to breathe shakily.

The Weasleys watched as Charlie held and comforted Hermione they had clearly grown close in the time they had spent together.

Arthur stepped forward. "Hermione, I'm so sorry about what happened to you, if we knew we would have helped you, if Ronald or Harry had told us we would have helped, why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I didn't want anyone to know!" She said as tears ran freely down her face. "I didn't want to relive what she did to me, once was bad enough! I mean I was I that insignificant that no-one noticed how I was acting, did that not notice that I wasn't myself! She said as she shook.

"Hermione" Came Harry's voice. "I'm so sorry, we shouldn't have made sure you were alright, but there was no time we were at war and I.."

"No time! Harry let me ask you something. What if it was Ginny that was tortured and branded, what if it was her screams that you heard from the dungeon, would you have made time to ask then?!" She seethed as Harry and the Weasley stood uncomfortably.

Hermione took a minute to compose herself and took a step forward to George and pulled him into a hug as everyone stood watching silently.

"I'm sorry about Fred." She whispered.

George smiled softly. "Thanks Granger. I'm sorry none of us noticed. Don't worry I'll give him a walloping when we get home."

Hermione smiled softly as she withdrew herself from the hug and walked back over and stood between Charlie and Bill

"Are you alright love?"Asked Bill

Hermione nodded as she continued to talk

"I still have nightmares you know, about what happened, everytime I close my eyes, I think of….that place…. And her…, everytime I look at my arm it reminds me of her." She whispered through her tears as her hand moved subconsciously to her branded arm.

Mrs Weasley stepped forward as she pulled a crying Hermione into her arms. "Come now Hermione, it'll be alright. We know now and we're here for you, all of us" She said as they withdrew from the embrace.

"Now dear I know my Charlie offered you to come here, which was very thoughtful of him I must say" Said Molly as she smiled appreciatively at Charlie. "But why wouldn't you go home to your parents after the war"

Hermione began to cry and she shut her eyes. Charlie put a reassuring hand on her back, which didn't go unnoticed by any of the Weasleys. "It'll be okay, remember Bill and I are here." He whispered.

"Because their gone, that's why, they don't remember anything!" She sobbed.

"Wait what do you mean their gone?" Asked Ginny.

Hermione was now leant against Charlie who held her tight. "What she means is, she oblviated them to keep them safe and sent them out of the country before the three of them left on the hunt and the spell can't be reversed." He said angrily.

"Merlin." Whispered Ginny. "Hermione, I'm sorry, we didn't….

Hermione sniffled. "It was my choice to obliviate them. I had to keep them safe, and the Order was too busy with Harry to worry about my parents. I did what I had to do."

Ron and Harry stepped forward to the front of the group. "Hermione I'm sorry and I want to make it up to you and be there for. I…we should have done it before, please let me…us make it up to you now.

Hermione picked her jacket off the bed as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I have to go I'm late." She said as she motioned towards the door.

"Hermione?"

"Harry you can't just come back into my life and demand to make everything right. It doesn't work like that. I'm late I've got to go." She said as she turned her back towards them and began to walk across the reserve as the rest of the Weasleys and Harry watched.

Charlie cleared his throat drawing the attention back to him.

"Right, now that Hermione's got that off her chest. I think we all need to have a chat." He said commanding and holding their attention.


	12. Realities & Acceptance

"Someone should go after her." Said Harry

"No, she's fine she's gone to do her job. Best thing for you, all of you is to keep away from her for the time being. She needs space and you trying to force yourself back into her life before she's ready won't help her."

"She's my friend Charlie." Snapped Harry.

"She's your friend is she? Then maybe you should've acted like a better friend and checked in on her and made sure she was okay instead of just assuming she and everything was fine!" He snapped.

Bill stood forward. "I know everyone's frustrated and what's going on and shocked and the way Hermione reacted, although really that shouldn't have been a surprise to be honest. The important thing is that she is safe and is she is being looked after.

"Safe? Uh Bill we're on a dragon reserve." Smiled George.

Bill laughed softly as Charlie smiled. The Weasleys and Harry all stood silently before Bill interrupted.

"Look we can all stand silently and angrily glare at each other or we actually talk about this and move on. I'll start." He said.

"Look, we all know Hermione well enough to know that doesn't want to a burden to anyone, she keeps to herself and she'll put anyone before herself and she'll help the people she loves without hesitation. But we also know her well enough that we…all of us should have realized something was wrong and we should have helped her. Yes we were and are still grieving for Fred, but I mean mum you're always saying that Hermione is like your own daughter. How could you not know that one of your children wasn't right? I mean even though we're grieving it wouldn't have stopped you and we both know it.

Harry, Hermione had a point if it was Ginny's screams you heard you would have made time to see if she was okay, you wouldn't have forced her to become to the object of her torture."

Harry looked away from Bill and looked at Ginny before his eyes fell to the floor.

"You're right Bill. We all should have done more, even though we were grieving, it was no excuse to ignore her, she was grieving as well I mean we should have known…I should have known. I've known her long enough." Said Harry frustrated as he turned to walk out.

"Where are you going?" Asked Charlie.

"I just….I need some air." Said Harry as he stepped out of the cabin as the two eldest Weasleys turned their attentions back to the rest of the family.

"You know I was ready to yell and scream and blame of all you, but to be completely honest I'm just disappointed."

"Mum I mean you're always saying that a family supports one another especially in times of hurt, you used to say we can lean each other for support, well were we you when she needed support." He said as he walked passed them leaving them in shock.

"Charlie" Said Mrs Weasley as she turned and reached out to her son but he left the cabin.

"Just leave him mum, he needs time, just like Hermione.

Meanwhile Hermione headed across to her favorite place on the reserve; apart from Charlie's and threw herself into her work. She wasn't sure how much time had passed until she felt a hand on her hip. She turned slightly and saw Charlie smiling at her.

"Hey, you alright?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Hermione smiled and let herself relax into him as a baby Welsh green rested in her hand. "Yeah. I'm okay. I really did my lid, didn't I? She whispered.

"Well it was justified." He said as kissed her.

"Did you do your lid and walk out as well?" She asked.

Charlie smiled. "Not quite, no Harry actually walked out before me. But no I didn't scream or shout. I just told them what I thought and then I left and I came looking for you.

"Wait Harry walked out before you?"

"Yeah. Things were said and I think what I said finally struck a cord with him and he needed time to process it.

"What about you're mum and everyone else. "Well I think I left them in shock to be honest. I didn't give them a chance to answer. I left to let them think about what I said.

"And what exactly did you say?" She asked.

Charlie smiled. "Just things that needed to be said." He smiled.

Hermione smiled. "Thank you." She whispered.

Charlie smiled and without so much as a he word he simply kissed her.

"Mmmmm, we really should head back, can't avoid your family forever." She said.

"Well we can actually; I've got these gorgeous creatures and you, what more do I need?" He asked as he smiled as he kissed her.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah I know." She said as she leaned forward and put the Welsh Green back in the cage and turned to Charlie. "Come on." She said as she took his hand they interlaced their fingers and headed back out of the enclosure and across the reserve only to be met by Harry who was waiting on the steps.

"Harry" She whispered as he looked up and saw Hermione and Charlie standing in front of him.

Meanwhile inside Charlie's cabin, conversations were underway between the Weasleys

"Bill, son, what exactly is going between Charlie and Hermione? I mean obvious that he cares for her, the way he protects her, they way the interact."

"You think he's fallen in love with her?" Said Molly.

He has."Said Ron. "He has, of course he has." He said louder.

"Does that bother you Ron, they way he feels about Hermione?" Asked Bill.

"As much I'd love her to fall in love me and be with me, she just doesn't see me that way, her heart lies elsewhere and I think something that we've all learnt today is that this, this whole situation is about Hermione and if she's happy with Charlie. At least I know she's in good hands and that she'll be safe and loved."

Meanwhile back outside Harry, Charlie and Hermione had been listening to what was going on inside. Hermione smiled at Ron's words, surprising he actually supported them.

"I'd never thought I'd hear that come out of Ron's mouth." Said Charlie shocked.

"Yes, well, just be happy he supports us. That could have gone a lot worse." Said Hermione as Harry began to speak.

"Listen Hermione I am so, so sorry. After you left Charlie set me straight about things. I should never done what I did. I was focused on other things when I should have also been focusing on you. You've never left my side, not once. I was a complete pratt to you and I don't expect you to forgive me straight away. I know I need to earn back your trust…"

"We all need to earn it back." Came George's voice as the Weasleys stood at doorway to the cabin smiling as they walked down the stairs.

"And we will, we promise." Said Harry

Hermione smiled and nodded as Molly Weasley took a step forwards her.

"Now dear. I hope I'm not intruding by asking you this but…"

"Intruding? You always intrude mum.." Said Ginny

"Yeah, you never apologise when intrude on us.." Said George.

"Hush you two. Now then, what exactly is going on between you and Charlie?" She asked with an enquiring look on her face.

Hermione and Charlie looked at each other and smiled.


	13. Charlie's Girl

As Charlie and Hermione smiled Charlie took her hand an interlaced their fingers.

"Bear in mind all this is completely new, Hermione and I well we're both still healing from the war and we're just taking everything slow and see where it goes. I care about her a lot, we're going to help each other heal." He said as he pulled her into him.

So when did this all start then? Before the funeral and why didn't you tell me? And if it was after the funeral why didn't you owl me?" Said Ginny.

Hermione smiled. "Sorry Gin, I just needed some time to myself."

Ginny stepped down passed her family and pulled Hermione away from Charlie and into a hug. "I know. I'm sorry. I promise we'll be there for you. Charlie's a good guy though, he'll take care of you, you just remember to take care of him. He's like a caramel chocolate, hard and tough on the outside and gooey on the inside." She whispered as Hermione laughed.

"I'll remember that." She smiled as they withdrew from the hug.

"Anyway this all started when Charlie found me one afternoon I was asleep not long after I got here he was coming to get me for dinner and I was having a nightmare. I was exhausted I forgot to put up the silencing charms and he heard me yelling in my sleep I woke up and I didn't realise it was Charlie I thought it was someone else pretending to be him and I was going to hex him."

"You were going to hex our brother?" Said George.

Hermione nodded.

"Luckily I talked her out of it before she did anything rash." He smiled.

"From then on I told her that I'd be there for her, anything she needed, anytime she needed it and then I put her to work with the baby dragons.

"You made her work?" Chuckled Bill in disbelief.

Hermione smiled. "Yeah he did but uh it forced me to focus on something else rather than what I was going through and I enjoyed it." She said

"We had a moment when I was showing her the babies for the first time. I told her that the more I was around her, the more protective of her I felt, I wanted to be the one to help her heal and then I went to tell her something else and I got burnt." He said as he laughed.

"Wait what?" Said Ron

"What he means is the dragon I was holding burnt him, I think he was jealous." Smiled Hermione.

"Then what happened?" Said Ginny who was like a kid in a candy store wanting to know what happened next.

"Well I told him that I wanted to explore our feelings for each other."

"Well that's not exactly what you said. "You said, well you said a lot of things, but I mainly remember I was confused why you liked me in the first place." He said.

"I think we're still confused at that as well." Teased George.

"And she was confused why I liked her and I told her I said you're a brilliant, beautiful, intelligent witch and the.."

"I kept telling him I was broken and he told me I wasn't and that I should think of him as my permanent Patronus."

"I want and still want to be the one that keeps her happy." He smiled.

Mrs Weasley stood smiling. "Well now, I'm glad that you have had Charlie looking you after you dear and I do promise from now on that we will be sure to owl and floo and make sure you're doing okay."

"And to make sure you're not one step closer to hexing Charlie." Smiled George.

Hermione and Charlie smiled.

"Don't give her any ideas George!" Exclaimed Charlie as Harry and the rest of the Weasleys laughed.

"Listen about before I was just angry and I…."

Mrs Weasley. "It's alright dear. I imagine if I had been through what you have I would be just as angry." She said.

"We're not made Hermione, but if you would allow us, we would like to regain your trust." Said Arthur.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "It's not that I don't trust you Arthur, I do trust all of you. I was just hurt I felt like I meant nothing to you that I was just someone who helped Harry and Ron stay alive."

To everyone's surprise it was Ron who stepped forward and pulled her into a hug before releasing her and looking her in the eyes.

"You're more than that Mione, you know that. If it wasn't for you, Harry would have fallen off his jinxed broom, we would have been decimated by a club swinging troll and I would have been killed by Devil's Snare and we wouldn't have made it past first year.

Hermione smiled and laughed as Ron wiped the tears from her eyes. "Let Charlie make you happy Mione, you deserve it. You make him happy I can tell, I've never seen him smile so much in his life." He said as Hermione smiled. "Well unless he saw a dragon." He joked.

"He makes me happy." She whispered.

Ron smiled. "I can tell." He said as he looked at his ex-girlfriend.

"Alright well this has certainly been an emotionally charged day. What do you say we all get some lunch and then we head out to Romania?" Said Charlie.

"Sounds like a good idea, although I'm sure your mother will insist on cooking something." Said Arthur.

"The cafeteria food will be fine." Said Charlie

"You try telling that to your mother." Said Arthur and with perfect timing as always Molly's voice could be heard.

"Well now this certainly won't do Charlie, how are you supposed to keep your strength up when you're eating this? You look far too skinny. You need a good meal, and Hermione too" Said Molly.

"I like you just the way you are." Whispered Hermione as Charlie kissed her before they headed off hand in hand to catch up Molly.


	14. Explaining Charlie

Hermione and Charlie collapsed on his bed as they arrived back from their day out in Romania.

"You're family is exhausting" She said

"Yes, well it was pretty action packed day all things considered." He said as he rolled so he was facing her.

Hermione smiled as she rolled onto her side to face him as Charlie pulled her closer to him as his eyes ran up and down her body that was now only mere centimetres from him.

Hermione reached up and caressed Charlie's face. "You're a good man, everything you've done for me. I..." She said as she lent up to kiss him as she did she felt Charlie's hand move to her neck as he deepened the kiss as he did he felt Hermione roll them so that she was on top of Charlie straddling his hips.

"Er Hermione...love, what are you doing? He asked nervously as he felt her hands go to his shirt buttons and began to unbutton them.

"I thought it would be quite obvious." She said as she lowered her lips to his chest.

Charlie closed his eyes as Hermione's soft lips connected with his rough skin. He knew it was just the moment and couldn't let her do this. For Merlin's sake, she had only been her six weeks and she was still healing. Charlie let his hands travel to her either side of her face.

"Hermione? Hermione?" He said as he tilted her face back up to face him. He pushed himself up as best he could, which led him face to face with a confused Hermione.

"Why did let me stop?" She asked. "You don't want me?" She asked.

"No Merlin, no not at all love. But you're still healing from everything Hermione and after today with all the emotions. I don't want you to think that you have too. That I want you to..."

"You're not forcing me Charlie... I want this. I want you." She said as she leant forward to kiss him.

Charlie broke this kiss a few seconds. "Alright well, if you are sure and you do want this then waiting a few more days won't hurt okay." He said as he kissed her forehead. "Come on we've had a crazy day, we can talk about it more in the morning." He said as she lay with her head on his bare chest with her eyes wide open, going over in her head what had happened.

The next morning had come quickly with Hermione and Charlie sitting and eating breakfast while they awaited the arrival of his family. 

"Listen about last night I..." She said before Charlie cut her off.

"Look I know that you said you wanted to sleep with me, but after everything yesterday, it just didn't seem right."

"You're not pressuring me anything Charlie. I wanted to do this with you because I care for you; you make me happy I've told you that alright."

Charlie smiled. "As I said last night there's plenty of time. You just focus on getting better and healed ok."

Hermione didn't respond, she simply smiled softly and continued eating with her breakfast. She had told Charlie that he wasn't pressuring her, but he still kept brushing her off. She needed some advice, she needed to talk to someone who knew him best, she needed to speak to...

"Bill!" She smiled as he appeared a few metres in front of her. Hermione got up and pulled him into a hug. "I need to talk to you. I need some advice about Charlie." She whispered.

Bill looked up at his younger brother and whispered to Hermione. "We'll talk." He smiled as he withdrew from the hug.

"Hey" Smiled Bill as he and Charlie hugged as the rest of the Weasleys appeared behind him.

"Morning dears." Said Mrs Weasley as she walked over to them and spotted their plates. "Is that your breakfast dears, it doesn't seem like much." She commented as she eyed them both.

"Not to worry Mum, we're both eating; we're just still full from all the food from last night." He smiled as he kissed her.

"Alright, so I figured we both have to work, so pick your poison, me or Hermione." He smiled.

"Actually I sort of already promised Bill that I'd work with him with the babies. Too many people right now...you know working with the babies, they get all excited" She said as she smiled as she and Bill headed off into the enclosure.

"Right, well come on then, no time to waste." Said Charlie as he corralled the rest of his family and Harry and walked off in the other direction.

Bill and Hermione had arrived at the enclosure and walked in as Bill's eyes widened. "I think I much prefer them at this age rather than the ones we've had to deal with."

"You've had to deal with dragons?" Said Hermione with surprise.

"Yes, in some of the tombs we enter they are there for protection. But these little ones are a lot cuter and less dangerous." He said as Hermione handed him a baby Chinese Fireball

"I don't know about that. One of the babies tried to burn Charlie." She said as she smiled as she thought back on the fond memory.

"I' sure he did something to deserve it, speaking of which what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked the dragon ran over him.

"Well, it sounds like I'm complaining but last night and yesterday but...Merlin; this is embarrassing to talk about with you."

Bill stayed silent as he simply shot Hermione a look.

"Oh alright. Last night after we got back from being with your family all I do Charlie and I well we collapsed on the bed and I sort of initiated things and as I was kissing him, he stopped me and told me that I was still healing and he didn't want to force me or seem like he expected it from me and I told him that he wasn't and that it my decision to do. But he just kept telling me that I needed time to heal."

"And you're upset because he stopped you?" Queried Bill, not wanting to anger her in anyway.

"I just feel like I've progressed on all fronts since I've been here not just with Charlie, but with the nightmares and after yesterday and getting everything off my chest I feel a million times better than what I did when I first I got here and I'm trying to move forward, but it's like he treats me like I'm still broken, like I'm going to fall apart and every time I bring it up he cuts me off."

Bill smiled as Hermione explained the situation with Charlie.

"Why are you smiling and why don't I like that you're smiling." She said cautiously.

"Come, let's sit down." He said as they put the dragons back in the enclosures and headed over to a spare bench.

"Right, look love Charlie is...well looks he's my brother but when it comes girls..(Hermione shot him a look), sorry women and dating, well let's just say he's not the best at the whole dating and realising when your being a bit too over-protective. Look he's just lost his brother, even though he doesn't show it, it hurt him, it hurt all of us and he's trying not to think about it because he wants to be there for you love. Don't get me wrong. I'm not blaming you at all, not one bit. He just hasn't dealt with it and he needs you. I think the reason he stopped you is he has already lost one person he loved and cared about and he doesn't want to lose another one. He doesn't want to lose you. He doesn't want you to regret being with him, in both those ways and then you leave. I love my brother, he's a strong fierce dragon tamer with a heart of gold, but underneath, especially after Fred's death, he's a little fragile, so just be there for him and talk to him okay, make him open up to you, and if he doesn't tell you'll come and get me." Smiled Bill. "Come here little one." He said as he pulled her into him

"Thanks for explaining things Bill." She said as she smiled.

"Anytime."

"Well I we should probably go and find the others and I should talk to Charlie." Said Hermione as she got up.

"That can wait love, their busy enjoying themselves and there is no way I am passing up the chance to play around with these guys!" He beamed and Hermione smiled.


	15. Emotional Openings

Bill and Hermione headed back over to find the Weasleys standing outside the first aid tent.

"What's going on?" Asked Bill.

"Were any of you hurt? Where's Charlie?" Asked Hermione.

"I'm right love." Said Charlie as he emerged shirtless with a bandage wrapped around his midsection as bruising started to appear as well as a fresh burn mark on his upper body.

"Charlie, what in the name of Merlin happened to you?" She said as surveyed his body.

"Just had a bit of disagreement with one of the dragons, that's all. She was a bit rowdy is all. I'm alright; just a bit sore that's all. He said as he smiled

"Charlie.." She breathed as her eyes ran over his beaten body.

Charlie took a step forward towards her as he grimaced slightly.

Bill was the first to realise what was going on and quickly did his best to leave to talk alone.

"Alright, come on, come on, back to the cabin, no eavesdropping, let's go." Said Bill as he corralled them away.

"Is everything alright son?" Asked Arthur.

"Yeah dad, they just need time to talk." He said as the headed back towards the cabins.

Hermione quickly conjured up and bench and helped ease Charlie down onto it.

"What's going on? You looked almost scared when you saw me."

"You act as if this is a normal occurrence Charlie? What if you had died or been knocked unconscious or…I mean you look a right mess." She said as her hand reached out to his bruised midsection.

"I've lost too many and I can't lose you to not after…." She said as she looked away.

"Hey, hey, hey." He said as his hand reached to her face as he guided it back to his. "You're not going to lose me, not to a dragon, not to anything. Okay?" He said firmly.

Hermione nodded softly.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you love. Unfortunately its sort of part of living on a dragon reserve and dealing with these guys, but I promise I'll be more careful next time and I won't make light of what happened okay. You're right sometimes I forget that they are giant dangerous creatures you know and I've never really had anyone that I had to think about apart from my family; there was no-one who would care that I was gone."

Hermione raised her hand to his face "You do now." She said as leaned forward kissing him as the Weasleys watched from afar as Mrs Weasley smiled.

"Who knew, our very own Charlie falling in love with our very own Hermione." Said George.

"Let's just be glad he's found an actual human and not a dragon." Said Bill.

"I don't think you know Hermione all that well Bill, she can be a dragon when she wants to be." Said Ron

"Ronald!" Scolded Molly

"Sorry mum, but it's true." He said as his mother eyed him disapprovingly.

Meanwhile Charlie and Hermione were completely unaware that the rest of his family were waiting outside of the cabin and were watching everything unfold. 

"So how was spending time with Bill? Did you talk to him about him whatever you needed to talk to him about?" He asked.

"How did you…"

"Know?" He smiled. "It's alright love. I'm not angry, just if I've done something I'd rather you tell me so we can fix it you know."

Hermione smiled. "I know. It's actually nothing you've done wrong."

Charlie shot her a look.

"Well sort of, but not really. It's about Fred, well it's about you and Fred sort of. But first I want to talk about last night and I need you to listen me, please."

Charlie nodded. "I will."

"Since I've been here I feel like I've been making giant steps forward and I wouldn't have been able to without, you've been amazing through everything. I don't think I'd be here without you to be honest. But after yesterday and finally being able to get what I needed to say off my chest. I felt like I was ready to move forward, I was ready and when you stopped me I….

Charlie looked at her with sympathy; he reached out and took her hand.

"You made me feel like I wasn't good enough, that I was still broken and I…." She said as she stumbled.

"Love." He said as he moved closer to her. "I never meant to make you feel like that. I just didn't want you to rush into anything and make any rash decision. I wanted you to make sure that you were doing it for the right reasons and not to prove anything to me or to yourself love. You know that I care for you and I don't need us to sleep together right now to prove that."

Hermione swallowed hard and she nodded and sniffled.

"I'm glad we got that sorted out, now what did Bill say about me?" He said as he smiled.

"You've been great being here for me these last weeks, but you need to let me because I know haven't really grieved for Fred, that you've been supporting me, but I'm strong enough, you need to let me support you.

Charlie looked at her as her deep chocolate eyes stared back at him as he felt her squeeze his hand.

"He told me that you stopped us from going further because you cared about me and that you had lost Fred and you hadn't dealt with it and you didn't want to lose another person you cared about and he said that you might have been worried that I'd regret it doing anything with you and that I'd leave. He told me to get you to open up to me and…"

"And…" He said as he listened to Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "He told me that…um if you didn't listen to come and get him." She laughed.

Charlie smiled softly as he looked away from her. "Yeah that sounds like typical Bill."

"He just wants to help. I don't care if you cry in front of me Charlie. I've cried in front of you many a time, it's about time you returned the favour don't you think?" She said as she smiled softly as she tried to get him to look at her.

Charlie smiled slightly as tears began to form as he thought of Fred.

"Charlie will look you at me? Please?" She said softly as she tried to make eye contact with him.

Charlie looked up at the young witch as he did his best to remain composed as the tears welled in his eyes as his eyes met hers as he started to breakdown as Hermione wrapped her arm around him and pulled him close as he wept in her arms.


	16. Final Days & A Horntail

"Are you sure they're alright Bill. Perhaps I should go check on them." Said Molly.

"Yes Mum, they are fine. They just need some time to themselves and Charlie just needs Hermione."

"I'll bet he does." Muttered Ron.

"Quit it Ron." Replied Bill sharply.

"What's going on son?" Asked Arthur.

"Yes Bill, please explain yourself" Said Molly.

"It's not my story to tell mum, but um, he's been helping Hermione since she's been here, but he hasn't really grieved."

"Oh I see, Merlin, alright, well I think we best be heading back off to the hotel. They will need each other and without any interruptions. Yes indeed." Said Molly as her children looked at her astonished.

"Never thought I'd see the day when Mum would voluntarily leave us alone."

Arthur chuckled. "Yes, well there are times when your mother will do exactly the right thing and step back." He said as he smiled at her.

"I'll go and tell them that you guys are heading back to the hotel." Said Bill as he stepped out of the cabin and waited as he let Hermione and Charlie finished talking.

"You know you don't have to be the strong one all the time." She said as she whispered into his ear.

"I know" He whispered. "I just…"

"It doesn't matter, we support each other okay. It's okay for you to break down and cry and mean Merlin Charlie you don't have to be such a bloke all the time alright." She said smiling softly as Charlie chuckled and sniffled as he pulled away from her.

"I'll do my best not to." He said as he smiled as he lent down to kiss her as their foreheads touched. "Thank you." He whispered as Hermione smiled as Bill got up and started heading over to them.

"Sorry to interrupt but Mum and the other's going to head back to the hotel." He said as they both faced him.

"You doing okay?" Asked Bill to his younger brother.

"Yeah. I'm alright." He smiled as Bill pulled him into a brotherly hug.

"Remember to lean on her, she's not as fragile as she looks." Said Bill as Charlie smiled.

"I will."

"You both need to lean on each other; it's the only way forward." He said. "Besides if I find out you haven't been I'm going to come here and stay until you do." He said as he pulled both of them into a hug.

"Come on we better head back." Said Charlie as he interlaced Hermione's fingers with his own as they walked up the stairs of the cabin as Charlie was greeted by his mother.

"Charlie dear, are you sure you're alright?" She asked as she hugged her son.

"Don't worry mum. I'm fine, just a few things to get off my chest is all." He smiled.

"Right well it was lovely to see you both dears. This visit was…uh well emotionally charged, but I'm glad we could all clear the air." Smiled Molly as the others came forth and said goodbye to Charlie and Hermione.

"I'll owl you all the time." Said Ginny as she hugged Hermione.

"Don't worry Gin I'll keep her safe." Said Charlie before Ginny could speak.

"That's not what I'm worried about actually. You need to take care of yourself and let Hermione take care of you. You're not as big and tough as you think, especially when you get burnt by dragons." Said Ginny.

"Don't worry Gin. I'll be alright and yes I promise I'll let her take care of me."

"In more ways than one, right?" Smirked George before he caught Bill's eye and the smirk faded.

"Damn wolf hearing." He muttered as Bill continued to stare at him.

Finally Ron and Harry approached Hermione together.

"I'll leave you to talk." He said as he pressed his lips to her temple and headed out of the cabin with the rest of his family.

"I know we've already said sorry, but we really are sorry Hermione and it won't happen again. We promise to stay in touch and visit and.."

"You and Charlie will have to come and visit, come to Sunday Dinner.." Smiled Ron

"The bottom line is we want to earn your trust back Hermione, we'll do whatever we have too." Said Harry.

Hermione didn't say anything she simply pulled them into a hug as they closed their eyes and embraced each other.

Meanwhile outside Charlie was talking with his family when George's voice piped up. 

"What do you think's going on in there?" Asked Charlie to Bill, but before he could answer George spoke.

"Well I don't hear any screaming, so she can't be torturing them."

"She could have used a silencing charm." Suggested Ginny.

"No, no, that's not like Granger. I think she'd want everyone to know she was torturing them, it'd serve as warning for everyone to stay away." Smiled George.

Meanwhile back in the cabin, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had withdrawn from the hug. 

"We should probably get going Mum and the others are waiting." Said Ron as they stepped down the steps of the cabin.

"We'll owl every week." Said Harry.

"Well Harry will and I will when I remember" Smiled Ron.

Hermione laughed and nodded as she stood next to Charlie.

"Everything go alright?" He whispered.

Hermione nodded.

"Right then. Portkey is about to leave. Hands on everybody." Said Arthur as they gripped onto the lid of a Muggle trashcan

"Aren't you heading back to the hotel?" Said Hermione.

"No dear, we're heading back to the Burrow" Smiled Molly

"Right leaving in 5…4…3…2…1" Said Arthur as the remaining three watched as Harry and the rest of the Weasleys spun away

"Looks like it's just the three of us." Said Charlie.

"Soon to be just the two of you." Said Bill. "I'm going to head home myself." He smiled.

Hermione stepped forward and hugged Bill. "Thanks for everything these last few days Bill."

"You always had everything you needed right inside of you love. You just sometimes need a little help getting it out." He said softly as Charlie smiled as they withdrew from the hug. "Take care of him okay. I know he seems like this confident fire-breathing guy, but he's like a caramel toffee, he's a hard on the outside but deep inside he's a soft as a warm caramel." Smiled Bill.

"Don't worry I will." She smiled as she watched as Bill's eyes went to his brother.

"Right, now onto you little brother." Smiled Bill. "You make sure you take care of her and also let her take care of you. Take care of each other okay. Come here." Said Bill as he pulled Charlie into him. "Don't hurt her." He whispered. "Or you'll have me to deal with." She smiled he released him.

"I won't." He said as he watched his brother nod in acceptance of what he had said and Bill quickly apparated away.

Charlie wrapped his hand around Hermione's waist.

"I have a surprise for you." He said as they walked.

"What's that? The Horntail?" She joked.

Charlie smiled. "Yep"


	17. Connections and Falling

"Wait Charlie!" She exclaimed as he began to walk. "You were serious?" She scared as she caught up to Charlie.

"Course love, why wouldn't I be? You remember the horntail that burnt me the first time you held him?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes" She queried.

"Well he's all grown up and I thought you'd like to see him, you were his first crush after all." Smiled Charlie.

"Are you sure it's safe?" She asked worried.

Charlie stopped walking and turned to her. "I would never put you in danger love. Never." He said as he looked into her eyes before bending down to kiss her.

"Alright love birds, enough of that!" Came Connors voice as they turned and saw him smiling as he walked towards them.

"Hi lass." He said as he greeted her with a hug. "This one treating you alright" He whispered

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, don't know what I'd do without him." She whispered as they withdrew from the hug.

"So what are you doing here? Thought you two were working with the babies."

"Well see one of the dragons sort out of had a little bit of a crush on Hermione and so I thought I'd show her what he's like now." He replied.

"Right, so which one is he then."

"The Horntail." Smiled Charlie.

"Nasty piece of work, been right rowdy since he left yeh lass."

"Really?" Smiled Charlie as he looked at Connor who also smiled.

Hermione looked between both of them worried. "Why am I slightly worried about what you just and now you're smiling and now I'm even more worried." She said nervously.

"Not to worry lass. We wouldn't let anything happen to yeh. I think that the young in's probably just creating an attachment to you that's all. Come on." He said as they walked towards the enclosure.

"Where is he?" She asked as they looked at all the young dragons.

"Not to worry lass once you're close enough, he'll surely sniff you out so to speak."

Hermione's eyes widened as Charlie reached over and took her hand.

"Remember what I said. I won't let anything happen to you." He whispered as they stood outside the enclosure as she watched dragons.

Charlie smiled as he saw the horntail. "Here he is" He whispered as he let go of her hand and took a step back as Hermione came into the dragon's sightline. The dragon leered at her for a moment before coming over towards Hermione as he took a step back.

"Relax lass; he's just curious that's all. He's perfectly fine. You're safe." Said Connor.

"Safe in front of a Horntail? I'd never thought I'd hear those words in the same sentence." She said as she summoned her Gryffindor courage and took a step forward towards the dragon who was still looking at her curiously as Connor and Charlie stood close far enough to give her, her space with the dragon, but still close enough that they could protect her if something went wrong.

"Well you're certainly much bigger than when I saw you last aren't you." She said as the dragon moved his head up and down as Hermione smiled. The dragon dropped his head.

"What's he doing?" She asked.

Connor smiled. "He's giving you permission to touch him."

"That's never happened before, not with a Horntail."

"No lad it hasn't" Smiled Connor as Hermione reached up her hand shaking as the dragon snuffled as Hermione jumped and gulped.

"Don't be nervous Hermione." Said Charlie

"Easy for you to say, you're not face to face with a Horntail." She said without looking at him as her hand touched the side of his scaly face as breathed shallowly as the Horntail began to nuzzle into his hand as Charlie, Connor and now some of the other keepers watched on. They had never seen a dragon, especially a Horntail connects with a human like this one had done, infact they had never seen a Horntail act like this.

Charlie watched as Hermione interacted with the dragon, not seeing the director of the reserve who had come down after Connor had sent a Patronus detailing what was happening.

"Well she certainly is a special one isn't she?" Said the director as he appeared next to Charlie.

Charlie smiled not taking his eyes off of her. "Yes she is."

"Never in my career have I seen a Horntail act like this. Almost like he has a little crush on your girlfriend there Charlie."

Charlie chuckled. "Well he did try and burn me the first time she held him and I…well took away her attention from him. I don't know whether it is so much as a crush, but so much as a connection to her."

"Yes well indeed there is definitely something special between them." He smiled as he apparated away.

"I'll come back a visit you again." She whispered as her hand dropped off his face as she took a few steps back before heading back to Charlie.

"That was amazing." He said as he pulled her into a kiss.

"What was amazing?" She said after breaking the kiss.

"You…that….this…" He said.

"Okay I think I'm going to need a little more information than that." She replied.

"You with the Horntail, we've never seen a Horntail act like that…Ever."

Hermione smiled. "I suppose he just knows me from before, that's all, from when he was a baby."

"No, there's definitely something about you love, we've had other keepers that have been with dragons since they we're babies and the dragons have never reacted to them like that Horntail did to you.

Hermione smirked. "Are you trying to tell me I'm special Charlie Weasley?"

Charlie laughed. "Yes, yes I am love in a roundabout way I suppose."

Hermione smiled as she leant into Charlie as they stood watching the dragons as the other keepers watched on from a distance.

"He's falling in love with her isn't he?" Said Jack who was now standing by corner.

"Yes lad, he is." Replied Connor as he smiled.

"Who would have thought Charlie Weasley would ever settle down? Thought he would be a lifelong bachelor, well it'd be him and the dragons." Said Helena as she joined them as they laughed.

"Yes, well he's definitely found the one for him." Said Connor as they watched as Hermione relaxed into Charlie as he smiled down at her.


	18. Sex and Silencing Charms

Charlie and Hermione headed back to his cabin as he began to take off his guards, wincing as he did.

Hermione got up and walked over to him. "Here let me help." She said as she began to help him remove his arm guards and threw them off to the side before beginning to slide down his body.

"Uh Hermione love, what are y…"

"Helping." She smiled as Charlie watched her as he closed his eyes and prayed to Merlin that he didn't become aroused.

Next thing he knew Hermione was back at his eye level as he felt her lips on his neck.

"Hermione." He breathed as he tried to get some semblance of control as much as he didn't want to.

"Yes…" She said inbetween kisses.

"What are you…"

"I thought…that…would…have…been…obvious…" She said as he felt her hands slide down his torso and hooked her hands onto the bottom of his shirt as she pulled forced it up and began to kiss his toned body as Charlie closed his eyes, allowing him to take in the softness of her lips and touch, which was broken when her lips were replaced with her hands.

"Take off your shirt." She whispered by his ear as his eyes snapped open as her hands rested on his stomach. "I want to see you, take off your shirt." She said as she pushed it off as Charlie helped her with the last part as he stood before her.

"Hermione are you sure?" He asked as he looked deep down at her as her eyes were surveying his body. Charlie smirked.

Hermione nodded as she began to kiss his chest before Charlie guided her lips to his and kissed her deeply before breaking the kiss and looked at her.

"Are you…" He started to say before being silenced with a kiss.

"Yes, 100% yes and if you ask me again I'll hex you or I'll get Bill." She smiled.

"Well we can't have that now can we." He mumbled as he began to remove her guards, throwing them in a pile next to his as he ran his hands down her sides as she shivered as pulled her shirt off in one go and tossed it over to the side before caressing her neck and kissing it once more as one hand slid down her shoulder, taking her bra strap with it as Charlie's kisses followed down her neck onto her bare shoulder as he reached around and unclipped her bra letting it fall to the ground.

"Mmmm, you are beautiful Hermione." He whispered in between kisses as he enveloped her left nipple into his mouth whilst teasing her other with his fingers earning a moan of approval.

Charlie made sure to pay attention to both nipples as Hermione closed her eyes and enjoyed Charlie's mouth and touch on her tender body.

She felt him kiss his way back up her body as soon enveloped her lips again as he walked her backwards towards the bed as she collapsed back onto it as Charlie hovered over her planting kisses on her neck as he trailed down her body, his hands massaging her breasts as he reached the button on her jeans. Charlie looked up at her, silently making sure she was still okay, she nodded as he kissed her stomach as he un- buttoned her button and slowly slid down her zipper revealing black lace panties. He could feel the heat radiating off her as he slid her jeans and panties off, leaving Hermione completely bare.

"You are stunning." He whispered as his Hermione inhaled sharply as each time Charlie's touch got closer to her centre, she let out a soft moan as he glided his just over her, feeling her heat and wetness as he did.

"Charlie, please…I need you to….I need…" She stumbled breathlessly.

Charlie began to kiss her inner thighs, etching closer to her centre. "What…do….you…need…" He said in between kisses. "Tell me….." He said as he continued to kiss her thighs

Hermione rolled her head back as her eyes closed. "I want you…Charlie…please…I need you…now.." She said breathlessly.

"Tell..me…what…you…want…me…to…do…to….you" He whispered as he continued to etch closer to her.

"Taste…god…I want….you…taste…me.." She breathed.

Charlie smiled as used his fingers to spread her lips as his tongue dip into her causing to back to arch off the bed as his tongue hit her.

He began to work up and down her slit, motioning in circles and delved deeper into her. Each time he went deep into her he could hear her moans become louder as she reached down for his head.

"God…..Charlie…your…tongue it feels…good…god…don't stop…I…" She breathed as her breath began to pick up as she could feel Charlie's tongue etching closer and closer to her clit each time he moved.

As he hit the small bundle of nerves Hermione jumped as Charlie held onto her hips, not letting her go as she began to groan. "Charlie!" She yelled as she pushed herself closer to him as he began to work her clit.

"God….Charlie….I can't….Ohhhh…god….right….yes….mmmmm…Charlie….I'm….goi….Charlie!" She yelled as she a tsunami of shakes took over her body as she cried out as she arched off her bed as her juices ran freely from her as Charlie lapped them up as he kissed his way back up her body as she sat up to meet him as his hand traced the outside of her lips as she tremored.

"Charlie….that was….I..mean..you are…wow.. " She said.

"Mmmm so are you baby. I loved tasting you." He smirked as she blushed pink.

"Oh god I didn't mean too I…" She said before Charlie silenced her with a kiss as he pulled her towards him

"Mmmm it's okay love you tasted very very sexy. I loved watching you…(Charlie kissed her) tasting you" He said kissing her again as he whispered in her. "I can't wait to be inside you love."

Hermione smiled. "Then what are you waiting for" She said as she reached down and undid his pants as he slipped them down as she grazed his member with her hand as it twitched. Hermione smiled in anticipation of what was to come.

She leant back against the mattress as Charlie hovered over her, his hardened length pressed against her entrance.

"I'll be gentle I promise." He said as he slipped inside of her slowly filling her up.

Hermione tried to talk but all she could do was shudder as she accepting him into her as her hands pressed against his chest.

"Are you alright?" He asked enveloped her.

"Mmmm hmmmm, just bigger than I've had….got to….get…used to…." She said as Charlie smirked.

"You can move." She said as she rested her hands on chest as he began to move in and out of her as Hermione closed her eyes to let the sensation take her over, but Charlie was having none of it.

"Uhhhh uhhh, no, open your eyes love. I want to see your expressions, I want you to see what you do to me, I want to watch you cum" He said as he continued to thrust into her.

"I know you want to be gentle." She said. "But faster is good." She smirked as Charlie smiled.

"Cheeky witch." He muttered as he picked up the pace as Hermione lent into him.

"Charlie…I want…to ride…you…let…me…be…on top…." She rasped.

As Charlie flipped them as Hermione straddled him. "Absolutely beautiful." He said as he gazed up at her as his hands ran over her chest as she gazed down at him lovingly. She leant forward and kissed him as he began to move, she felt his hands begin to move down towards her ass as she began to move in rhythm with him. As he continued to move inside her, she sat as she began to ride him, matching his motions as he continued to thrust.

"Hermione….god…so tight!...Merlin….god… you…."

Hermione moaned as her head rolled back, Charlie quickly grabbed her and pulled her forward as he began to pick up the pace as he held her into him and continued to drive into her.

"Charlie!...God….Yes…keep…going…I'm…goo…I can..feel…."

"Yes! Hermione…god…rig…so….good!" He said as he kissed her as he drove both of them over the edge as they screamed each other's name as they came.

Charlie leaned up and kissed her as the sweat dripped off both of them. When they heard a voice come from behind them.

"Next time remember to use silencing charms!" Said the Horse Patronus before it disappeared.

Charlie and Hermione laughed as she pulled a sheet cover her as she slipped out of Charlie and motioned to move.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he wrapped a hand around her waist and pulled her back to him. "I'm not finished with you yet." He said as Hermione yelled playfully as she fell backwards into Charlie


	19. Distant Memories

Over the last few months Hermione had begun to find her stride in both her job at the reserve and in her relationship with Charlie. She had become more confident in herself and more confident in her relationship, she was more playful, happy, fun and was able share what she wanted out and she had changed Charlie he had become more open with her about what he wanted moving forward in their relationship.

"I can't believe I've been here almost a year. I can't believe I've been with you almost a year." She said as they lay in bed.

"You sound shocked that you're still with me love"

"Well I'm certainly shocked you're with him." Came a voice in the doorway as Charlie and Hermione shot upright and saw Bill smirking as he lent against the door frame. "I mean don't get me wrong love I love my brother, but I thought you would have come to your senses by now." He teased.

"You're real funny Bill." He said as he rummaged around looking for his t-shirt, whilst still remaining in bed as Hermione covered herself with a sheet.

"Not that it's not nice to see you Bill, but what are you doing here?" Asked Charlie as he pulled his shirt over his head whilst looking for his pants.

"Well why don't you get dressed and come and find out." Said Bill as he turned and walked away. "This better be good, taking me away from you and this bed on a Sunday morning." He said as he pulled out his pants as Hermione came up behind him and kissed his neck.

"I'm sure he wouldn't have come if it wasn't important. He knows what your like on Sundays." She teased as she ran her hands through his hair as he chuckled as Charlie handed her one of his shirts and she pulled on her sleep shorts as they headed out into the living room where Bill was waiting.

"Right well, out with it then." Said Charlie as he sat down as Hermione slapped his arm.

"What he means Bill is it's great to see you and would you like a cup of tea?" She smiled.

"Thanks love that'd be great." He said as she conjured up 2 cups and handed one to Bill and kept one for herself.

"Hey where's mine?" He asked.

"Well maybe when you're nicer to your brother I'll make you a cup of tea. So what's been happening Bill?"

"Well I actually am dating someone new I met her at work, she's a cursebreaker actually." He said Hermione smiled.

"That's great Bill. I'm happy you found someone after Fleur." Beamed Hermione.

"Me too, she's pretty amazing actually. Totally different to Fleur."

"Does she know about your wolfishness?" Asked Charlie who had now conjured a cup of coffee for himself.

"Yes, she's totally fine with it and as she put it, she equates my wolfishness to her monthlies so for a few days a month she is just like the wolf so we're both moody and grumpy a couple of times a month." He said.

"So when do we get to meet the women who has you smiling and happy."

"Tonight at the family dinner, which you two are going to be there right?"

"Course we are. I don't want incur mum's wrath or Hermione's for that matter." He smiled as he took a sip of his coffee as Hermione shot him a look.

"I think you're going to cop it either way after that comment." Smiled Bill.

"Anyway if mum starts going off with a million questions. Well you know what she's like."

Hermione and Charlie both smiled. "Yes we do." They said

"Well atleast she's stopped trying to set me up anymore which is good."

"Well if this doesn't work out, she'll be back setting you up in no time" Teased Charlie as Hermione hit is arm.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. Haven't seen you this happy in a long time Bill. I can't wait to meet her. She sounds amazing." Smiled Hermione.

"Well I better go and let you get back to it. Sorry for interrupting." He said as he winked before saying bye as he headed out of the cabin.

"Well he's certainly happier than he's been in a while." Said Charlie as he took a sip of his coffee as they sat on the stairs of his cabin.

"Yeah, just have to make sure she's good enough for him won't we. I don't want to see him hurt again." Said Hermione

Charlie kissed her temple. "Not to worry love we won't let him get himself hurt again. Besides I know between you and my mother and sister he has no chance of being hurt again." He smiled as he looked onto the reserve.

The rest of the day had gone quick and before they knew it time was coming up for them to leave for the Burrow.

"Charlie!" Yelled Hermione. "Are you nearly ready to go?"

"I'm coming. I'm just getting changed. I'll be ready in a minute." He said as he pulled on his boots as Hermione appeared at the door wearing a skinny jeans, Henley top and lace up boots.

"I thought you said you were ready." She said as Charlie sat topless in jeans and boots as he looked up.

"I thought you said you were ready?" He said as he walked over to her.

"I am ready."

"That's what you're wearing?" He asked as he walked over to her. "It looks like you're going out to work on the reserve.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed.

"What I never said I didn't like it. I find it quite sexy actually." He smirked as he wrapped his hands around her waist and began to kiss her as his hands and lips began to wander.

"You know that we don't have time for this, we're supposed to be at the Burrow and I don't want your mother barging in when we're about to shag." She said as he stopped.

"Talking about my mother and shagging, that's one way to kill the mood love, you're going to pay for that later." He smirked as Hermione smiled as they hooked arms and apparated to the Burrow arriving just outside the wards and walked towards the house.

"Charlie, Hermione!" How good to see you dears. Looking too thin the both of you." She said.

"Well that's why we can for dinner mum, thought we'd let you feed us so we can spend the next week in bed." Joked Charlie as he hugged his mother.

"Right well the others are in the living room. Off you go and don't forget to say hello to Bill's new girlfriend." She said as Charlie and Hermione headed into the living room and saw Bill chatting to his brothers while his girlfriend stood on the other side of him blocking their view. Bill was the first one to spot them out of the corner of his eye and turned to greet them.

"Charlie, Hermione. This is Emily, she's my…." He said as she came into view as Charlie stood stunned.

"Emily? What…what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Charlie? I…wha… Hi…" She said as she looked at the blast from her past that was currently standing in front of her.

"You're dating Bill?" He scoffed.

"What's going on here?" Asked Bill.

"You didn't tell him?" He said as he stared at her.

"Tell me what?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend." Said Charlie as the room went completely quiet as everyone stood staring at the foursome that stood in the centre of the room.


	20. Secrets & Second Chances

"How could you not tell him we used to date?"

"It never came up Charlie." She said as she stared at him.

"Why are you doing this? I mean really it's a co-incidence that you're dating my brother after how we left things?"

"What do you mean how you left things?" Asked Hermione as Charlie stared at Emily.

"What do you mean how you left things?" Asked Bill repeating Hermione's question hoping for an answer.

"Can we not do this in front of your family Charlie?"

"Fine outside." He said a few seconds of contemplating before heading out with Emily followed by Bill and Hermione before Charlie turned around to face them. "Hermione, Bill I need to talk to Emily alone. Can you give us a few minutes alone?"

"Charlie, we both know the conversation we need to have won't be a 5 minute conversation."

"Will someone please just explain what in Merlin's name is going on! I don't care if it's a short version; both Bill and I deserve to know." She exclaimed as Bill took a step forward so he was right next to her.

"Hermione's right, we deserve explanations." Said Bill. "Why didn't you tell me you had dated Charlie? You knew he was my brother, you've seen pictures of him. I mean you knew you'd meet him eventually. Did something bad happen between you two? I mean worse than a normal breakup."

Charlie smiled softly. "No nothing like that Bill." He said as he looked over at Hermione. "I was in love with her." He whispered. "But she left, she was reassigned and I never saw her again" He said as he turned and looked at her. "You didn't even say goodbye." Said Charlie as Hermione watched Charlie interact with his ex.

"I didn't have a choice Charlie. I was re-assigned. I had to leave and I just thought it would be for the best that you didn't see me. I loved you and it was hard for me to leave you and I just thought it would be easier to just go."

"You never took into account my feelings! Do you know what it was like for me after you left! You were the first serious relationship I had Emily. I don't just jump into things just for the fun or the heck of it." He said forgetting that Hermione was there.

"If this is about getting back together…." He said as he drifted off.

"It's not. I get it the way I handled things was wrong Charlie and I'm really sorry. Besides I met Bill and we've only been out on a few dates, but I like him." She said as she smiled before her face paled.

"What is it?" Asked Charlie as he looked at her. "And don't say nothing, because I know you better than that." He said.

"Um there's another reason I left Charlie, can we talk in private, please? It's important." She said as her eyes pleaded with him as they walked off to the side as Bill turned to Hermione.

"You alright love?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said as she didn't take her eyes off Charlie.

"I mean look at her, it's like they haven't even missed a step. I mean I can't believe no-one knew they were even dating. How long we're they dating? Why didn't anyone know? How long ago did they break up? Why did they break up, because I can tell you right now it wasn't because she was re-assigned, okay maybe it was, but I think she asked for the new posting and I…"

"Whoa, just…slow down..alright.. We can ask them all these questions when they finish talking alright." Said Bill as he conjured a bench and sat down as they watched their respective partners talk.

"There's something that you need to know." She said. "About my new posting." She said.

"Okay, what, what is it?" He asked

"I asked to be re-assigned." She said.

"What? Why? He asked as she paused. "Look I'm not going to play this game with you Emily. Why did you ask to be re-assigned."

"Because you didn't want a family." She whispered

"A family? What are you…" He said before his face paled and he gulped.

"You were pregnant and you didn't tell me?" He said as he looked at her as she nodded softly as Charlie ran his hands through his hair. "That's why you left?" He said as tried his best to stay calm as she nodded once more.

"The baby, did you keep it?" He asked as he stared at her as she whispered yes.

"Son of Merlin. You had my child and you didn't tell me!" He snapped as Hermione saw the reaction on her lover's face and quickly got up and headed over to them. "How could you not tell me? Did you not think I had a right to know I have a child?"

"You said that you didn't want a family Charlie, you made that quite clear!"

"And so that gives you the right not tell about my child?" He snapped as Hermione followed by Bill came upon them.

"Is everything alright here? Are you okay Charlie?" She asked.

"You know what I can't even look at you right now." He seethed as he shook his head at Emily.

"What's going on?" Asked Bill.

"Why don't you ask your date Bill, she's the one who didn't even tell me I was a father" He snapped as Hermione's and Bill's eyes widened.

"You're a… a dad?" Commented Bill as Charlie shook his head and turned as Hermione took off after him calling his name, but it was like Charlie didn't even hear her, leaving Bill and Emily standing in silence.

"I can't be here right now. This is…How could she…" He muttered as he felt an arm reach out for him.

"Don't touch me I don't want to talk to you right now. Emily you've no idea…"

"It's not Emily." Said Hermione as Charlie turned and stood in front of his girlfriend.

"I can't be here right now Hermione. She…I….I mean I don't get how anyone could…even if I said…" He said not being able to string a complete sentence together.

"Shhhh, it's going to be alright." She whispered as her hand reached up and cradled his face as she wiped a tear from his face.

"I have a child out there and I never knew." He whispered.

"I know." She said as she smiled softly at him.

"If you want to leave we can leave. Okay." She said as he nodded.

"I want to see. My child. Now that I know I…"

"I know." She said. "Come on." She said as she interlaced their fingers and they walked back to where Bill and Emily were talking.

"Emily" Came Charlie's voice from behind her as she turned around.

"I want to see my.."

"Daughter, you have a daughter."

"My daughter." He repeated.

Emily nodded. "Tomorrow night. You can meet her and we can talk."

Charlie nodded. "7 o'clock, we'll be there. Bill can you tell mum Hermione and I have gone home."

"Sure." Smiled Bill as he watched them apparate away.

"I should go." She said. "I'm so sorry Bill about everything. If you would, could you pass my Floo address onto Charlie?" She said as she avoided eye contact with him and turned around to leave before she felt Bills hand on her arm.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm not saying what you did was right Emily." He said as he stared at her. "But everyone makes mistakes and no-ones perfect not even Charlie. I'm willing to give this a chance, but you need to be open with Charlie and let him see his daughter and sort out your issues between each other and I need you to be honest with me about whatever happened between you and him and not hold things back just because you might think I don't need to know or you don't want me to know. Okay?" He said as she nodded.

"Come here." He whispered as tears ran down her face as her and Bill embraced in the empty field.


	21. Preparing to see Lucy

Charlie and Hermione had apparated back to the reserve and Charlie had not stopped ranting.

"Honestly what kind of person does that Hermione? I mean, she kept my daughter away from all these years! I'm just so mad. I can't…" He said and he stopped to find Hermione stood in front of him smiling as her hands rested on his chest and she looked up at him silently.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be rambling. I'm just so…" He said before stopping as she lent up and kissed him as her hand rested on his cheek.

"I know, but you're going to see her tomorrow and I know you're nervous, but don't worry I'll be there with you and I well I was thinking that perhaps you can redirect your nervous energy elsewhere?" She said as she smiled up at him as she slowly undid the buttons of his shirt and began kissing his bare skin as Charlie head tilted back slightly at the contact of her lips.

"I think that is an absolutely brilliant idea." He said as he guided her head back to his and began kissing her as his hands ran down and reached the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and off over her head and threw it off to the side as they headed towards the bedroom.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow Bill and Emily were heading back indoors.

"Bill, where's your brother and Hermione."

"They had to go. Emergency on the reserve." Said Bill as he shot a look to his other siblings to make sure they stayed quiet.

"Oh well there's always next time. I mean Merlin you'd think no-one else worked there. I mean really do they have to interrupt the one time that we have with them."

""Not to worry Molly I'm sure they'll be back in a few weeks time." Smiled Arthur as they all took their seats around the table.

"Well now, Bill well we all know that Emily is someone new for you, but what else has been going on?"

"Well uh nothing too much Mum, just working that's all."

"You work too much dear, you need to get out and enjoy life, perhaps maybe settle down Bill I mean you're not getting any younger dear and I would really love some grandkids." Said Molly as Bill and Emily almost choked on their food as they reached for water.

"Sorry dear. I didn't mean to, well I just mean that Bill is getting older and…"

"Mum." Snapped Bill as he put his glass down and eyed her as Ginny began to talk to take the onus off Bill and Emily.

Bill and Emily managed to get through the rest of the dinner without Molly harassing them too much thanks to the intervention of his siblings.

"Right well, we best be off, it's getting on a bit." Said Bill as he stood up as Emily quickly followed suit.

"It was lovely to meet all of you." She said as she smiled before they headed out the back door to head outside the wards so that they could apparate.

"Do you want me there tomorrow? When Charlie comes around?"

"Do you want to come around tomorrow?"

"Well I want to be there for both you and Charlie, I mean I know he's going to need me there and I had hoped that you would want me there." He said.

"Of course I do…I just know you're not necessarily happy about what's gone on that's all…."

"You're right, we need to work through it, but it doesn't mean I'm going to leave you to face Charlie and everything alone."

Emily smiled softly as she hooked onto his arm as they apparated away.

The next morning Charlie had woken up early to find a naked Hermione curled into his side with one of her arms slung across his chest. He smiled down as he looked at Hermione as kissed her forehead causing her to groan as shuffle further into him.

"You know I'd love to stay here with you love, but I really do need use the loo." He said as he felt Hermione's hand slide off his chest as he slid out of the bed and headed to the bathroom as Hermione slowly extended her hands above her head as she sat up slowly and wrapped the bed sheet around her as she began to find her clothes and started to get dressed as she hopped out of bed and went out to watch the sun rise on the reserve as she conjured up two cups of tea.

"Hermione?" Called Charlie as he saw the empty bed.

"Out here!" She replied as Charlie pulled on his pants and headed out before taking a seat next to her as she handed him the second cup of tea she had conjured moments ago.

"Mmmm, thanks love." He said as he sat down next to her as she gazed out into the reserve.

"I can't believe I'm still here a year later, it's completely mental. I mean I came just to get away from things in England and I completely just fell in love."

Charlie smiled.

"I fell in love with Romania, with you, surprisingly with these dragons." She smiled. "I completely love it here." She said as she sipped her tea as Charlie wrapped his hand around her and pulled her in tight.

"I love you too Hermione." He said as he kissed her temple as she closed her eyes as he kissed her as they gazed out onto the reserve as they saw the dragons flying above them.

"I know you're nervous about tonight" She said after a couple of minutes of enjoying the silence between them as Charlie looked over at her as he loosened his grip as he ran his hands through his hair. "I would be too, but remember you've got me there. I'm sure if you asked Bill to come with you, he would."

"Yeah, that's a good idea." He said as he kissed her. "I'll fire call him later. What do you think about some breakfast?"

"Always hungry." She said as she laughed.

"Exactly and not just for the food." He said with a twinkle in his eye as he smirked and got up, headed back inside quickly grabbing a shirt as they headed off for breakfast.

They had finished their breakfast half an hour later and we're heading back to the cabin to get dressed for work when Hermione spoke.

"Listen I was thinking that instead of firecalling Bill Charlie it might be better for you to go and see him, clear the air and you guys can talk you know, before you see Emily and your daughter tonight."

"What about work I can't just…"

"Yes you can, this is more important and I'll cover for you. Now go." She said firmly as Charlie captured her lips in a kiss as she watched him apparate away.

Charlie arrived moments later outside Shell Cottage and knocked on the door, a few seconds later he came to face to face with his shirtless, long haired brother who in all honestly had looked better.

"Charlie, what's going on, bit early isn't it. Better come in." He said as he held the door open for him as they headed to the kitchen. "Cup of tea?" He asked.

"I'm good. I just had breakfast." He said as he held his hand up as Bill made a cup of tea and that sat down at the table.

"How are you doing after yesterday?" He said eying his brother as he took a sip of his tea.

"It's a lot to take in you know." He replied honestly.

"Yeah I can imagine. I mean I didn't even know she had a child, let alone my niece."

"Listen I was hoping that you would come today. Hermione's coming as well but um…"

"Course I will Charlie. I wouldn't leave you to face this by yourself." He said as he smiled.

"Thanks Bill." He said as he stood.

"Right I almost forgot. Here's Emily's Floo address. I'll meet you and Hermione there tonight." He said as he handed it over and he put it in his pocket.

"I better get back to the reserve. Thanks again Bill."

"Sure, come here." He said as he pulled his brother into a hug.

"I'll see you later." He said as he apparated back to Romania appearing right behind Hermione.

"Hello love." He said right by her ear as she jumped.

"Charlie! Don't do that, you scared the magic out of me!" She yelled as she turned to face him smiling at her.

"Sorry love. Just wanted to tell you that Bill's going be there tonight as well."

Hermione smiled. "Well, that's good news."

"Yeah." He said as his hand rested softly on her hip. "Anyway I should get to work. I'll be over in the breeding if you need me alright." He said as she nodded. He quickly kissed her before heading off as Hermione turned her attention back to the young dragons.

The rest of the day went quickly as Charlie walked back into the cabin to find Hermione taking off her protective equipment as she spotted him out of the corner of her eye.

"Hey" She smiled as she turned to face him. "I thought quick shower and then we can head over."

"As long by quick shower you mean us showering together then I'm all for it." He smirked as he grabbed his shirt and threw it off to the side as he headed towards the bathroom.

"Tease!" She yelled as she smiled as she followed him discarding her top as she did.

Half an hour later they exited the bathroom with towels wrapped around them. "Well that was steamier than the usually shower." Smirked Charlie as he ran another towel over his hair drying it as Hermione began to dress.

"Bragging there are you Weasley." She said as she pulled a deep purple dress on over her black bra and panties as she smiled at him.

Charlie simply smiled and as he dropped his towel much to Hermione's delight as she smirked as he began to get dressed himself.

Meanwhile at Emily's apartment she was readying herself for Charlie's arrival, she looked over looking at her daughter Lucy, who was looking more and more like Charlie everyday sitting on the lounge reading as she smiled before walking over.

"Lucy, we've got some visitors coming tonight."

"Who's coming mum?" She asked.

"Well, it's mummy's friend sweetheart and, well your dad's coming as well with his partner."

"My…my dad's coming here?" She asked as her mum nodded. "Why is he coming? She asked.

"Your dad and I, we saw each other and I told him about you. He's very excited to see you." She said smiling softly.

"Why didn't he come before?" She asked.

"Well sweetheart, your dad and I we stopped talking to each other and I went away for a while, but now I'm back and he wants to meet you. Why don't you go and get changed alright. They'll be here soon." She said.

"Okay mummy." She said as she hopped off the lounge and headed down the hall as she began to prepare herself for Charlie Weasley's arrival.


	22. Secrets & Split Personalities

Emily was sitting on the lounge staring off into space when she heard a knock on the door; she got up and opened it to find Bill standing there.

"Hey." He said as he smiled.

"Hey, come in." She said as she stepped aside to let him in. "How are you feeling about tonight?" He asked as she headed into the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

"Nervous, but Lucy she deserves to know her dad you know. I should never have kept it from him." She said.

"Point is, he knows now and we're here for you and Lucy. Alright?" He said as he kissed her forehead as she nodded as she handed him his cup of tea.

"Mum! I can't find my…" Yelled Lucy as she came running in and saw Bill sitting next to his mother. "Mummy, who is that?" She asked.

"Lucy, this is mummy's friend. His name is Bill. "Come and say hello." Said Emily as she coaxed her daughter forward as she quietly said hello to Bill.

Bill smiled. "It's nice to meet you Lucy." He said as he crouched down in front of him, surveying the small child. As soon as he saw her, he saw bits of Charlie. From the red hair, to his freckles, to his eyes.

"Wow." He whispered.

"Do you know my dad, because you kind of look like me?" She said suddenly.

Bill smiled. "I do know your dad, he's my brother."

"Do you know why he didn't come to see me before?" She asked as Bill turned to face Emily.

"No I don't know." He said as he shook his head.

"But why not you're his brother." She said.

Bill chuckled. "I am his brother you're right, but he doesn't live here, so I don't see him very often."

"Where does he live?" She asked.

Bill smiled. "How about we leave that as a surprise for you dad huh, he can tell you." He said.

"But.." She began to say but Emily interrupted her.

"Why don't you finish getting dressed sweetheart. They'll be here soon." Said Emily as they watched her head back down the hall.

"You okay?" He asked as they relaxed into the lounge.

"No, but I feel better that you're here. Thank you for coming." She said as Bill kissed her temple.

"I wouldn't miss this, for you or for Charlie." He said. "Now we wait." He said as he took a sip of his tea as Emily relaxed into him.

Back in Romania Charlie was pacing as Hermione was trying to calm him down.

"You look great Charlie; trust me, your daughters not going to care what you're wearing. All she's going to care about is seeing you." She said as she rested her arms on his chest. "You remember what you said to me when I was trying to heal?"

"Uh, yeah um, something along lines of you need to let me help you, we do this together."

"Exactly, so let me help you." She said smiling as she lent up to kiss him.

"Like I said, it doesn't matter what you wear, you're there to impress your daughter not her mother." She reminded him.

"I know, I just I've never felt so nervous. To be honest I'd much rather go into battle with a Ridgeback or you." He said as Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"You know what I think I'm going to let that comment slide for now." She said as she smiled.

"Sorry." He said

"Hey, hey, calm down okay, you're not doing this alone, I'll be there, and Bill will be there. We'll be alright." She said as she kissed him. "Is…there…anything…I…can…do…to…make…it ….better…?" She said in between kisses.

Charlie smiled. "Exactly what you're doing right now." He said as he closed his eyes as he felt Hermione's lips come back up to his lips for one last kiss.

"Well there can be more of the later." She said. "But for right now we better get a move on." She said smiling.

"Thank y." He started to say before Hermione cut him off.

'Don't apologise, we do this together." She said taking his hand. "Oh by the way. I'm not sure if you bought anything for Lucy, but I picked this up, it's a Muggle soft toy, it's a dragon." She said as she handed him the bag.

Charlie smiled as he kissed her. "It's perfect, thank you." He said softly.

"You ready?" She asked as Charlie nodded as they stood in front of the Floo. Hermione grabbed some Floo powder and threw it into the fire before putting her head into the fire.

"Emily, Bill, its Hermione, is it okay if Charlie and I come through?" She asked.

Bill looked at Emily who was lying against him as she nodded.

"Yeah, come on through." He said as the waited for them to step through the Floo.

Hermione turned to Charlie. "Come on." She said as she grabbed his hand and they stepped through the open Floo passage into Emily's flat to find Bill waiting to greet them.

"Bill." Smiled Hermione as she hugged him.

Bill inhaled her scent and pulled back slightly. "Are you alright Hermione you smell… different" He said

"New perfume." She said as she quickly stepped back.

"Will you quit smelling my girlfriend Bill" Said Charlie as he hugged his brother and pulled Hermione into his side. "Where's Emily's?" He asked.

"She's just seeing to Lucy, they should be here in a minute."

"You've seen her?" Asked Charlie.

Bill nodded. "Yeah, she's uh…well I'll let you see for yourself. I'll go and see how they're going." Said Bill leaving Charlie and Hermione standing in the living room.

"I don't know what Bill's talking about love, can't smell any perfume on you." Said Charlie.

"I only put a little on, it's subtle." She smiled as she felt Charlie's lips kiss her forehead as Hermione did her best not to panic.

Meanwhile Bill had knocked on the door of the Lucy's room. "It's just me, Bill." He said as he opened the door.

Emily turned to Lucy. "Are you ready sweetheart?" She asked as Lucy nodded. "Alright, come on." She said as they headed out into the living room with Lucy standing behind her mother.

"Nice to see you again, glad you could come."

Charlie simply nodded and smiled as Emily turned as she revealed Lucy to Charlie and Hermione. Charlie stood shocked as he took in the sight of his 6 year old daughter that stood in front of him.

"Lucy, sweetheart, this is you're…"

"Dad I know mum, he looks like me and Bill." She said as she looked at her dad for the first time.

"Ever the smart girl aren't you." She said as she smiled at her daughter and then looked up at Charlie who hadn't moved an inch or muscle since he lay on her. "Charlie are you alright?" Asked Emily.

"Uh yes, I just um…she's…wow…she's beautiful." He said softly.

"She has your eyes." Smiled Emily.

"Are you my dad's friend?" Asked Lucy suddenly as she looked at Hermione.

Hermione smiled. "Yes. I know your dad and his brother Bill. You know your dad brought you something." She said as she turned to Charlie who was still taking everything in.

He grabbed the bag and dropped to her level. "Hi Lucy, it's great to meet you. I brought you something. I hope you like it." He said as he handed the bag to her and she pulled out the stuffed dragon and smiled.

"Thanks dad." She said as she leaned forward and hugged him, much to his surprise. He took a few moments before hugging her back.

"You're welcome." He whispered.

"Look mum, look what dad got me?" She said as she turned to show her mother.

"I see that's fantastic, did you say thank you."

"Yes mum." She said.

"You didn't have to." Said Emily.

"I wanted to, something for her to remember me by." He said.

"Why don't you live with Bill?" Came Lucy's voice.

"I told her that you don't leave here, she asked why I didn't see you." Said Bill as he filled Charlie in.

Charlie walked over as he dropped down on the floor in front of her. "I live in Romania you see, with Hermione." He said as he looked at her as Lucy followed suit. "I work with dragons there."

"That's why you gave me a toy dragon" She asked.

"Something to remember me by."

"Why? Are you not coming back again?" Asked the six year old as Charlie began to panic. Hermione quickly rushed over to help him out.

"No, no, nothing like the Lucy, he's just got to talk to your mum first okay." She said as she smiled at the young girl.

"Lucy why don't you go and put your toy on your bed and go and wash your hands before dinner okay." Said Emily.

"Okay mum." She replied as she exited the room.

"Do you need a hand with anything?" Asked Hermione as she headed into the kitchen as she left Bill and Charlie to talk.

"How are you doing with everything?" He asked.

"It's just shocking to actually see her you know."

"I know mate, when I first saw her, her eyes, your eyes, the first thing I saw." Smiled Bill. "I'm proud of you though Charlie. You're taking this all pretty well" He said as Charlie smiled as they headed into the kitchen as Lucy came back out and took a seat at the dinner table as everything was on the table.

"Dad will you sit next to me?" Asked Lucy.

Charlie smiled. "Sure, but do you think Hermione can sit on the other side of me?" He asked as Lucy looked at Hermione who smiled at her as she then looked at Charlie and nodded as Hermione thanked her and sat down at the table as they all began to dig into dinner.

Lucy was certainly curious about Charlie and kept asking him questions throughout dinner.

"Lucy, sweetheart, perhaps you could let Charlie…your dad eat some dinner now okay." She said.

"Sorry dad." She said as she slunk in her chair.

"It's alright I expected a lot of questions." Smiled Charlie as he took a bit of dinner as everyone continued talking and before they knew it Lucy was rubbing her eyes.

"Looks like someone's getting tired." Said Hermione softly as all eyes turned to Lucy.

"Sweetheart, time to go to bed."

"But mum…." She groaned

"No, no arguments. Come say goodbye to Charlie, you're dad and Bill and Hermione and then you can go to bed okay."

Lucy got up and walked over and without saying a word, she simply hugged Charlie causing him to smile.

"It was really great to meet you Lucy. I can't wait to see you again."

"Me too dad." She said as Charlie released her from his embrace and she said goodnight to the others before heading to bed.

Hermione smiled as she began to move the plates from the table to the sink.

"Hermione, you don't have to do that." Said Emily as she held a pot in her hand.

"No, no I want to. You cooked all this for us, it's the least I can do." She said as she smiled.

"Emily, where's your bathroom?" He asked before Bill told him he'd show him as she turned her attention back to Hermione.

"The least you can do is to leave Charlie alone." She said as her expression changed.

"Come again?" She said not believing what she heard.

"I said to leave Charlie alone."

"Why do you care about Charlie you're dating Bill…but he's not who you want." She said realising what was going on.

"You think he's going to want to stay with you when he finds out about that" She spat as her eyes went to her stomach.

"How did you…"Said Hermione as her eyes widened.

"I lost him once witch and I won't lose him again and if I have to spill your secret to do it I will." She said

"He won't come back to you, not after what you did." She said as she slowly moved her hand closer to her wand.

"With you out of the picture, he'll begin to see things much clearer." She said with a smile that would worry the calmest of people.

"Hermione, love you ready to go." Said Charlie as he and Bill came back into the room.

"Sure" She said as she quickly rushed to his side.

"Emily, thank so much for having this dinner. She's a great kid. Hopefully we can do it again soon, maybe you can come to Romania or something or we can do something at the Burrow" He said with a smile.

"Sure, we'll work something out." She smiled as she turned to Hermione. "Oh and Hermione do remember to take some of those potions, they really do help with the morning sickness." She said with a smirk which went unnoticed by Bill and Charlie but not Hermione.

Charlie's eyes widened "You're….you're pregnant?"


	23. Truths

"I..." She said as struggled.

"Are you pregnant?" He asked again as Bill looked on shocked while Emily smirked.

"I'm not going to have this conversation standing in your ex's kitchen Charlie."

"Why won't you answer the question?" He exclaimed as Emily watched the argument unfold in front of her much to her delight.

"Because it's no-one else's business that's why." She said as she turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"I'm going home and if you want to talk that's where I'll be." She said as she quickly said goodbye to Bill and apparated home as Charlie, Bill and Emily stood shocked.

"She's pregnant" He whispered. "Why didn't she tell me?" He muttered as Bill took a step forward towards his brother.

"I don't know mate, but you'd better get back Romania and find out otherwise you're going to lose her." He said as he looked his brother in the eye.

"Yeah, you're right I've got to go. I..."

"Just go we can talk later." He said as he quickly said goodbye to Emily and Bill as he apparated out as Bill turned to Emily.

"How did you know she was pregnant?" He asked her seriously. "And why would you tell Charlie?"

"I thought he knew I.."

"That's between Hermione and Charlie, you shouldn't have said anything."

"I know I'm sorry I honestly thought he knew."

"Doesn't matter if he knew, if he wanted us to know he would have told us. It's no one else's business but theirs" He said as he picked up his jacket.

"You're going?" She asked.

"Yeah I should go" He said as he put his jacket on and ran his hand through his hair.

"Bill are we okay?"

"I need to check on Charlie right now. I've got to go, I'll floo you." He said as he apparated out without wishing even kissing her goodbye. Emily smiled wide before heading back down the hallway to check on her daughter as he left the drama unfold.

Hermione had arrived back in Romania with tears in her eyes and immediately headed into the bedroom.

"Hermione!" Called Charlie as he apparated in. "Are you here? He called out as Hermione wiped her tears.

"I'm in the bedroom." She said, unsure if he heard her as he quickly appeared at the door and saw Hermione sitting on the bed.

He approached her slowly and sat down next to her as her back faced him. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you back there. Will you look at me Hermione?" He asked softly as Hermione sniffled and turned to face him.

"She shouldn't have said anything." She whispered.

"No, she shouldn't have, but can I ask why you didn't say anything?" He asked as he looked at her waiting for her answer.

"I don't know I guess I was shocked when I found out and then everything happened with Emily and Lucy and I..." She said before trailing off as she felt Charlie's hand come to her face as she closed her eyes and relaxed into it.

"Shhhh, it's alright." He said softly as Hermione opened up her eyes and leant back from Charlie.

"It's not, it's not alright." She said quickly.

"Okay tell me, talk to Hermione, what's wrong?" He asked.

"When you went to the bathroom with Bill, Emily told me to stay away from you. She said that you wouldn't stay with me because of the pregnancy, she said she lost you once and she won't lose you again and with me out of the picture you'd go back to her." She said quickly as she looked at him, waiting for his reaction.

"She said that to you?" He said calmly which to be honest scared her at how calm he was. "She said that to you!" Yelled Charlie as he got up and ran his hand through his hair as he paced the room.

"Charlie" She said as she got up and tried to calm him down.

"So that's why she mentioned about your pregnancy because she wanted..." He left off as he grabbed his jacket.

" No" She said simply.

"What do you mean no? You don't even know where I'm going" He said. "I was going to see Bill."

"Well lucky for you he's already here." He said as he appeared at the door.

"Hermione, you alright?" He asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Atleast know I know the reason you smelt different." He smiled.

"Yes." She replied with a small smile.

"I already spoken to Emily and told her that what she did, telling Charlie about your pregnancy y before you did; congratulations by the way; wasn't right and it was none of her business and she shouldn't have announced it." He said as he stood opposite them.

"It's not the only thing she did wrong tonight Bill."

"Charlie.." Said Hermione softly.

"No, he needs to know. We need to tell him." He said.

"He might not believe...maybe we should get the penseive." She said as Charlie nodded as Hermione left the room to retrieve the bowl.

"Will you or someone explain what in Merlin's name is going on?" He said as Hermione came back into the room.

"It's easier for us to show you Bill." She said as she set the penseive down and took her wand to her forehead and pulled out her memory and placed in the bowl.

"Alright." Said Bill as he put his head face down into the penseive as Charlie and Hermione waited and watched.

After a minute or so Bill stood upright and looked and Hermione with an opened mouth. "I can't believe it. I'm so sorry Hermione, I never realised she could be so...

"Ruthless, conniving..." Said Charlie as he jumped in with words.

She just used me to get to Charlie I actually genuinely thought she liked me."

"I'm sorry Bill." She said as she hugged him as Charlie watched on smiling.

"Bill smiled. "It's okay, are you okay, you've got my future niece or nephew there, can't have you getting all stressed out, although you do live on a dragon reserve with this one here so..." He said as he smiled.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" Exclaimed Charlie as Bill and Hermione laughed.

"So what are we going to do about Emily?" Asked Bill.

"What do you mean we? You're the one dating her"

"Yeah and she's the mother of your child."

Bill and Charlie both looked at each other before turning to Hermione. "Any suggestions love, it was you that she embarrassed."

Hermione thought on for a few moments before answering.

"Bring her to Sunday dinner at the Burrow and act completely normal. I have just the thing." She said as she smiled.


	24. Explosive Revelations

Things between Charlie and Hermione had been better since the knowledge she was pregnant had come out and they had talked about it. He had become more affectionate towards her, his hands unconsciously found their way to her stomach. He was helping her out on the reserve and had become cautious about what Hermione was doing with the dragons.

As they got ready Charlie was talking out loud about Hermione scaling back her duties on the reserve.

"Alright, that's it!" "What? What's it?" Asked Charlie.

Hermione smiled as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his chest.

"Charlie I love you, but I'm not made out of glass." She said as her hand went to his cheek. "I'm not going to break and I don't need to scale back on what I'm doing right now, it's still only early."

Charlie sighed. "I know love. I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby, that's all." He said as he lent down and kissed her.

"It won't I promise." She said as she smiled.

"So you still haven't told me what you have planned for Emily?" He said as he wrapped his hands around her waist.

Hermione smirked. "Well that would be telling" She said as she smiled as Charlie smirked as he lowered his lips to her neck and begun to kiss her.

"I have ways of getting it out of you know." He said in between kisses as a soft moan escaped her lips as she felt his hands began to move as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Charlie touching her.

Meanwhile at the Burrow Molly was busy in the kitchen while Arthur was corralling all the kids.

"Right Weasleys, best get up and start getting ready for dinner, the other's will be here soon."

"But Dad it's still only early."

"Would you rather me get your mother?" He said as he looked at his children.

"No!" They all chorused and quickly began to rush up the stairs, pushing one another out of the way as Arthur chuckled as he heard Molly's voice come from the kitchen.

"Arthur are the kids.."

"Yes, yes Molly, there upstairs getting ready, it's all looked after, not to worry." He said as he came up behind her and kissed her head as Molly smiled.

"Good, good." She muttered to herself as she concentrated on her cooking.

Meanwhile at Shell Cottage Bill was getting himself ready to leave and pick up Emily, but first he had to make a quick stop at Romania to see Hermione and Charlie. He took another look in the mirror and began to apparate out and appeared a few moments later in the middle of the reserve.

"Tall, red head, long hair, you must be here to see Charlie." Said one of the keepers.

"Uh, yes, sorry mate I'm Bill his older brother."

"If you like I can show you where his cabin is?" He offered.

"That's alright. I've been here plenty a time before." He smiled.

"Really? I'm sure I would have noticed you before now." Smiled the young keeper as he headed off into the opposite direction. Bill smiled and made his way to Charlie and Hermione's cabin and walked up the stairs as he heard Hermione moan softly. He chuckled as he wrapped his knuckles on the door frame and walked in as Charlie and Hermione opened her eyes and saw Bill as she jumped.

"Bill, what are you..."

"Sorry love, and sorry to interrupt." He said as he raised an eyebrow in their current state of undress as Charlie stood in front of Hermione who was now throwing her shirt back on and doing the buttons up.

"What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the Burrow?" Said Charlie as he pulled a shirt on.

"We are I just wanted to find out what the plan for tonight was about Emily?" He said as he looked at his brother.

"What makes you think I know Bill? She hasn't said a word; although I have tried to get it out of her." He said smirking as he looked at Hermione hoping for answer.

"Really? I get nothing? Nothing at all?"

"No, just have to wait and see." She said as Charlie wrapped his hand around her waist.

"Alright well I better go and pick up Emily and await whatever apocalypse ..." He said as Hermione and Charlie shot him look.

"Yeah I can't think of another word for what's going to go down at dinner and apocalypse seemed the most word to describe what could possibly go down especially with Hermione at the helm." He said as he smiled.

"Anyway I'll go and pick up Emily and I'll meet you at the Burrow." He said as he turned to leave.

"You think we should do tell him about Sam's crush? What if he runs into him?" Said Hermione as Bill's voice echoed through the house.

"Well if Sam's a 6ft, brown haired man with a burn on his left hand I already know." He boomed as Charlie and Hermione smiled and chuckled as they looked at each other.

"Come on we better get ready, otherwise we both know your mother's going come apparating in." She said as she kissed him and they continued to get ready and head over to The Burrow and see the Weasleys, but most importantly confront Emily and make an embarrassment out of her.

Bill had picked up Emily and headed to the Burrow and as he agreed with Hermione and Charlie he acted completely normal when to be honest all he wanted to do was to yell at her for what she had done.

Charlie and Hermione were the last to arrive and headed in the back door and were both immediately greeted with hugs from Mrs Weasley.

"Good to see you dears." She smiled.

"Yes mum, we know we're too thin and you can't wait to feed us." Smiled Charlie as Mrs Weasley tutted.

"Charlie!" She scolded.

"Well it's true mum." Said Charlie as Molly smiled as she asked him to get his siblings and partners and call them into the dining room.

"Oh here Mrs Weasley let me help you." Said Hermione as she began to help Molly bring dishes across to the table as Emily walked in.

"Oh Mrs Weasley here let me help." She said as she saw her pulling the glasses down.

"Oh thank you dear." She said as Emily took the glasses and walked over to the table and put the glasses down as she pulled out a clear bottle and a small piece of cloth, she tipped the bottle forward onto a piece of the cloth and ran it around the tip as Hermione and the others sat down as Emily finished setting out the glasses and took her seat as Emily took a seat next to Bill as Molly took control and welcomed everyone to dinner.

"Looks great mum." Said Ron.

"Yeah, yeah we know you just want to eat!" Said Fred as Molly laughed.

"Well now dig in." Said Molly as Ron smiled and reached forward as Hermione stood up.

"Actually before we eat. I...well sorry Charlie and I have an announcement." She said as Charlie stood up and handed her, her glass as he held his own with one hand as his other hand rested on her stomach.

Molly smiled as Hermione announced she was expecting. As she did the room exploded in congratulations.

"Well this calls for a toast." Said Charlie as they rose their glasses as Hermione took a drink as Emily smirked as she also took a small sip and sat back down.

"That's the good news." She said as she looked at Charlie and nodded.

Charlie and Hermione had had a conversation before they had left and she had told Charlie that she just wanted to embarrass her completely and if it was in front of Molly Weasley and she found out about everything it would be like a rain storm of fire coming down on her.

"But there's other news you need to know and it concerns Emily." He said as Emily's head whipped to attention.

"Firstly Emily and I used to date years ago we kept it private which is why no-one knew about us." He said cutting everyone off, before they started asking too many questions.

"What I recently found out was that Emily here kept the fact that I was a dad, that I have a daughter from me."

"You're a dad. I have a granddaughter." Said Molly.

"Yes Mum, you do." He said not taking his eyes off, of Emily.

"Secondly I found out the only reason Emily had was pretending to date Bill was get me back that she regretted breaking up with me and that she wanted me back in her life and that she told Hermione here that she didn't want Bill; no offence Bill; she told her that she lost me once and she wasn't going to lose me again and if she had to get Hermione out of the picture she would."

Bill had already reacted to all this when he saw the memory in the pensieve, but he erupted in anger again mostly for Emily's benefit.

"How could you do this? I actually liked you and then you pull something like this!" He said as he stood up. "When did this happen, it must have happened after the dinner I mean you tried cause trouble when you told Charlie about Hermione being pregnant before she did, but I never thought someone could stoop this low!"

"If you had a child with someone else wouldn't you step aside and go back to the mother of your child?!" Asked Emily.

"I wouldn't be blackmailed into it and I certainly wouldn't go and threaten his partner. Did you really think that Hermione wouldn't tell Charlie what you said?"

"I would have thought that a father's love for his would prevail."

"I've met Lucy once Emily and yes I love her, because she is my daughter, but I've told you that I'm with Hermione and I love her.

Next in line was Molly. "How dare you. Firstly young lady you have a child with Charlie and you don't tell him, what kind of mother are you that you don't tell Charlie that he has a daughter. He has missed out on so much of her life, we have all missed out on so much! And then you use his brother to try and get back in contact with him, you use him when you have no feelings for him! What in Merlin's name were you thinking girl." She scolded.

Emily opened her mouth to defend herself, but she was cut off by a groan from Hermione who was hunched over in pain.

"Hermione are you alright?" Asked Charlie as his hand went to her back

"No" She mumbled. "My stomach... I think something's wrong with the baby." She said in between breaths and groans.

Molly quickly rushed over to her side. "Hermione dear what kind of pain is it? Cramping, sharp, dull ache?"

"Cramping, it's really bad."

""Hermione, you're bleeding." Said Charlie as he saw a blood stain on her dress.

"We need to get you to St Mungo's now dear." Said Mrs Weasley as she helped Hermione up along with Charlie as they headed off to the Floo.

"It's going to be okay, we're going to get you to St Mungo's, just try and breathe."

"I can't lose the baby." Sobbed Hermione as she tried to deal with the pain.

Charlie kissed her temple. "The quicker you get to St Mungo's the better dear." She said as Charlie and Hermione stood in the Floo as he yelled out for St Mungo's and quickly disappeared.

Molly strode back into the kitchen wand in hand and fury in her eyes and walked right up to Emily.

"What have you done!" She screeched with her wand still trained on Emily. "That girl is like my daughter and so help me Merlin if anything happens to that girl or her child. Now you will tell me what you did or Azkaban and the Dementors will be the least of your problems." She said as she stood mere metres away as the rest of the Weasleys and Harry drew their wands and trained them on Emily.


	25. Essense of Abortium

"I didn't do anything, if she's losing the baby it's probably because she deserves to." She said as she watched Bill move onto the table and began to inhale deeply as he moved to where Hermione had been sitting and started at her plate and moved onto the glass, as soon as he took his first breath he immediately smelt it and jumped back.

"It's poison, I don't know what sort, I can't tell, but it's completely foul. Maybe Severus can help? I'll fire call him." Said Bill as he went into the other room threw some powder into the floo and called out Severus's Floo address.

"May I help you?" He drawled.

"Severus, it's Bill Weasley your help is needed urgently at the Burrow."

"Can it wait until morning Mr Weasley?" He asked.

"No Severus it can't Hermione Granger's been poisoned and she's pregnant so get over or I'll send my mother through the floo and she'll drag you by her toes."

"That won't be necessary. Step back I'm coming through." He said as he got up out of chair, grabbed his cloak and stepped through the open floo connection.

"The cups through here, we didn't want to touch it." Said Bill as he lead Severus into the kitchen where he saw a young woman with a plethora of wands pointed at her.

"I must see it quite a change not having a wands pointed at me." He said silkily as Mrs Weasley turned slightly.

"Thank you for coming so quickly Severus." She said thanking him as Bill and Severus looked at each. "Bill, show Severus the poison won't you dear."

"I was just about to mum. It's just there." She heard him say as Severus pulled out his wand and levitated the cup up close to his nose and sniffed sharply before levitating the cup back down to the table.

"Was Miss Granger pregnant?" He asked.

"Yes, she started getting cramping and bleeding Charlie's taken her to St Mungo's."

"This is essence of abortium." Its poison designed for abortion. "Was Miss Granger planning to terminate her baby?"

"No, of course not, she and Charlie just announced the pregnancy tonight to the family." Said Molly.

"Then I must assume that this young lady is the culprit behind the poison?" He said as he gestured to Emily who was being held at wand point.

"Yes, she is. We'll alert the aurors when we finish here. Severus I'll send Bill to the hospital and let them know about the essence of abortium, is there anything the healers need to know.

"Mr Weasley please accompany me back to Hogwarts and I come with you to St Mungo's." Bill look at his mother.

"Go, go Bill. Hermione and Charlie will need you." She said as she watched as Bill and Severus exit back into living room as she heard the floo erupt.

"Ginny, go and fire call the Aurors." Said Molly as Ginny lowered her wand and headed into the living room.

Meanwhile Charlie had his arm wrapped around her waist as he yelled for help as they entered the atrium as Healers began to rush their way.

"What's happened?" Asked one of the older healers.

"I think she's loosing the baby, she's bleeding and she has cramping."

"Alright, bring her in here." Said the healer as she ushered them into the room as the healers began complicated wand motions as Charlie watched on anxiously.

Meanwhile Severus and Bill had arrived at St Mungo's. Bill walked up the front desk with Severus in tow.

"I'm looking for Hermione Granger; she was brought in not a long ago."

"She's in with the healers at the moment."

"We need to see her. Now." Said Bill.

The young witch smiled. "As I said, she's in with healers at the moment. I'm sure they'll come and see you when they have some news. Why don't you take a seat." She said

Severus stepped forward into view.

"Professor Snape." She stuttered.

"Ah I see your memory certainly hasn't dimmed Miss Douglas. Now which room was Miss Granger in?"

"Just through there room 107." She mumbled.

"I'm sorry Miss Douglas."

"She's in Room 107 Professor." She said as Severus nodded as he turned to Bill as they headed off down the hallway. Finally finding room 107 Bill quickly knocked on the door and before he opened it Bill had announced himself.

"Charlie, it's Bill, we need to talk to the healer. We know what Emily used."

Charlie quickly got up and opened the door to see his brother and Severus standing at the door. He looked back at Hermione as he closed the door behind him, only leaving it slightly ajar.

"What did you find?" He asked.

"It was Severus actually; she's been poisoned with essence of abortium." Said Bill. As he did Charlie quickly opened the door.

"She's been poisoned with essence of abortium."

"You can't possibly know that." Said the healer.

"I do know that and you're wasting time." Exclaimed Charlie. "Severus confirmed it."

"Severus? Severus Snape, that dea..."

"Death Eater?" He drawled. "I think you mean reformed and I am one of the world's best potion masters and I certainly know essence of abortium when I smell it."

"Mr Weasley if you want to your baby to survive you best to listen to your doctors not a death eater." Said the healer as she shot Severus a look.

"Reformed death eater." He said as he reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial before turning to Charlie. "Mr Weasley, the choice is yours you can use this antidote and save the life of Miss Granger and your child or you can trust the doctor who doesn't believe she been poisoned with essence of abortium and while they look at other options she dies. The choice is yours." He said as he handed the vial as Hermione screamed.

"I'm giving her the antidote." He said as he quickly rushed to her side as he heard the healer calling out to him as he poured the antidote down her throat as everyone stood back and watched.

Severus moved to Charlie's side. "She'll need to rest Charlie, she'll be in a coma for a short time, just to let the medicine work and let her body and the baby heal.

"Will she be alright Severus?"

"With rest, yes she should be." He said as he looked down on his former student.

"Thank you Severus." He whispered not taking his eyes off Hermione.

"Well I best be getting back to Hogwarts." He said as he began to exit the room.

"We'll let you know how she is." Said Bill as Severus nodded stiffly.

Bill moved up to Charlie's side. "Listen I should get back to the Burrow. The Auror's will be there soon if they aren't already and they'll need my statement."

"I don't care about Emily about what happens to her, but Lucy." He said still not facing Bill who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." He said, you just take care of her." He said as he squeezed his shoulder before leaving and headed back to the Burrow.

Charlie reached out and squeezed her hand as his other hand reached to and rested on her stomach.

"I love you Hermione and our child. I can't lose you and I can't lose our baby." He said as a tear ran down his face as he felt a soft movement underneath his hand. He pressed a little harder and felt a small hand push back against his. He smiled as he squeezed Hermione's hand as he breathed a sigh of relief.


	26. A Twitch

Bill had arrived back at the Burrow to find everyone sitting in the lounge room. "Where is she?"

"The Aurors have taken her, she'll go to Azkaban, await trail." Said Arthur.

"I'm going to go and pick up Lucy, bring her back and then we can tell her about her mother." Said Bill as he grabbed a handful of floo powder.

"Bill, dear, bring her back here of course, but her mother, that should be a conversation that Charlie should have with her." Said Molly

Bill stepped into the Floo and turned to face his mother.

"Don't worry Mum. I've already talked to Charlie and we've sorted it all out." He smiled before erupting in green flames as he arrived at the baby sitters.

He stepped out of the floo and dusted off his robes and looked up and saw Lucy running over to him. She stopped and asked where her mum was.

"I've come to take you your mum. Come on we'll grab your jacket and we'll be off. Okay?" He smiled as he nodded as they headed down the hallway towards her bedroom when Bill heard the baby sitters voice call out for Lucy.

"Julia, its Bill Weasley, Emily's partner." He said without trying to sound too disgusted.

"Oh Bill, sure, Emily's told me about you." She smiled as she came into view as her hand rested on her wand holster by her hip. "What are you doing here? She asked.

"Oh I'm just here to pick up Lucy." He smiled.

"I can't let you do that." She said as she encouraged Lucy to come to her.

"Oh it's fine. Emily knows I've come to get her and bring her to her." He said as he kept his eyes on her.

Julia drew her wand as she spoke. "She doesn't know a thing Bill. She told me herself that if anyone else comes tonight to get Lucy it means that she failed. Where is she?" She asked.

"Lucy come here sweetheart, I'm going to take you to see mummy." Said Bill holding out his hand.

"She's not going anywhere." Said Julia as she sent a hex at Bill which he quick deflected.

Bill knew he had to get Lucy out of there before the situation got worse. He quickly threw a Potrificus Totalus at Julia. He watched as she froze on the spot.

"Quickly, come on Lucy."

Lucy stood staring at Julie, shocked as she saw the women stood frozen in front of her. "But what about..."

"She'll be okay Lucy. I promise. Okay? Right now we need to go okay."

"Why didn't my dad come Uncle Bill?"

"He's a little busy with Hermione, that's why he asked me to come and get you okay. I'll take you to see him soon." He smiled as he held onto her hard as they stepped into the fire place and called out the Burrow.

Bill arrived with Lucy as they stepped out into the Burrow.

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around taking in the strange surroundings.

"You're at my family's house." He said as she looked nervous. Bill picked up on this and did his best to put her at ease. "It's alright Lucy, you get to meet some more of your uncles, your aunt and your grandma and grandpa.

Lucy smiled nervously.

"It'll be alright." Smiled Bill

"Bill, is that you?"

"Yes Mum, it's me and I've brought a special guest." He said as they walked in hand and hand.

"Everyone this is Lucy. Charlie and Emily's daughter." He announced as the room stared in shock.

Molly was the first to step forward. "Hello dear. I'm your Molly, your grandmother." She said as she smiled.

Meanwhile at the hospital Charlie hadn't left Hermione's side, not for one moment. One hand remained on her stomach while the other entwined with hers.

Charlie was so focused on Hermione that didn't even hear Severus knock on the door. It was only until the sharp baritone of his voice echoed the room that snapped him out of with a sharply worded Mr Weasley.

"Uh Profe..."

"I haven't been your Professor in quite some time Mr Weasley."

"I'm sorry Severus; um what are you doing here?"

"Checking on Miss Granger and yourself."

Charlie smiled softly as he gazed at her. "There's nothing to tell, she's just resting."

"And yourself Mr Weasley? If one is to be honest you look absolutely dreadful."

Charlie chuckled. "I have been a little busy Severus."

"Yes I see, well I am more than happy to watch over Miss Granger for a while, whilst you see to your hygiene and update your family."

"My family." He whispered. "My family...Lucy." He whispered as he got up quickly and gathered his robe.

"Severus are you sure you don't mind..."

"Go Mr Weasley, I shall say until your return."

"Thank you Severus." He said as he leant over and kissed her forehead before disappearing through the door and headed back to the Burrow.

"Bill! Bill, Did you get...Lucy?" He said as he ran out of the floo and into the living room where he saw Lucy nestled next to George.

"Shhh, she's just fallen asleep." Said George.

"Sorry I..."

"It's alright. How is Hermione?"

"Uh, she's resting. What happened to Emily, where is she now."

"Auror's took her to Azkaban." Said George.

"Good, good." He muttered

"Um Charlie? You're here, who's with Hermione?" Asked Bill.

Please tell me you didn't leave that poor girl alone?" Said Molly.

"Uh no Mum, Severus came to see how Hermione was doing and he; Charlie chuckled; uh well he uh commented, saying that I looked dreadful and that he would watch over her while I check in with you all." He said as he collapsed on the lounge.

"Tomorrow we'll head into the ministry and have custody of Lucy transferred to you." Said Arthur.

Charlie nodded.

"Hermione's a fighter Charlie, she and the baby will be alright, trust in that." Said Bill.

"I know, I just wish she would wake up you know."

"I know you do mate, but let her rest, she'll be up and about to listen to your rambling soon enough, the least you can do is to let her get some rest."Teased George.

Charlie chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. Um. I'm going to take a shower and head back to the hospital." He said as he turned to leave he turned to his family. "Thanks for getting Lucy and bringing her here and thanks for looking after her." He smiled.

"Of course dear, anything for my granddaughter and you and Hermione. Now you floo if you need anything and remember to let us know how Hermione is getting on. " Said Molly.

"I will thanks mum." He smiled before he headed upstairs and headed into the bathroom.

He let the hot water ran over him as he closed eyes and his mind flooded with images of Hermione laying the hospital bed. He couldn't take it. He shook his head and finished washing as he got dressed and apparated away.

Arriving a few seconds later outside Azkaban Prison. "I'm here to see Emily Winters. She was just brought here by the Aurors." He said to the gruff prison wizard.

"Visitors already, popular witch." He said.

"Where is she?"

"Cell 254. Just down here." Said the guard shuffled out from behind his desk and down the hallway filled with screams and yelling.

Finally they reached her cell. She stood with her back to Charlie. She was dressed in the black white Azkaban uniform.

"Did she die?" She asked with a smirk without turning around. "I know you're there Charlie, so why don't you answer me?"

"Why don't you turn around?" He said calmly.

Emily turned to face him. "She must have." She smiled. "See I told you Charlie I told you once she was out of the way, you'd realise you love me, you'd come back to me." She smiled.

"I came to tell you that Hermione and the baby are going to be alright. Bill brought my daughter back home to me, tomorrow morning I'll petition the Ministry for full custody and you'll never see her again. You'll never see me again. I hope you rot in here, you miserable selfish witch." He said as he turned and walked away as Emily rushed to the bars of the cell.

"Charlie!" She yelled, but Charlie kept walking. "Charlie! Come back! Please!" She yelled, but he just kept ignoring her and apparated away back to St Mungo's.

Meanwhile at St Mungo's Severus had kept his promise and had not left Hermione's side. Even when the Healer who had been treating her came in.

"Snape."

"Healer Peters." He said as he nodded stiffly.

The healer looked over Severus, who sat at her bedside before pulling his wand and began waving his wand in complex motions and a parchment appeared in thin air. He grabbed it and opened it and read the results and looked over at Hermione and then at Severus.

"Healing up well isn't she?" He smirked.

"It shouldn't be long before she is awake." He said before exiting the room.

Severus smiled as he pulled an advanced healing potion from his robes and poured it down Hermione's throat and sat back down in the chair.

A few minutes later Charlie knocked on the door.

"Severus, how is she?" He said as he walked in and Severus got up out of his chair.

"She is healing on schedule; however I have taken the liberty of administering an advanced healing potion to accelerate her recovery. She may be awake in just a matter of hours."

"Thank you Severus, for staying here and for the potion.

Snape nodded and left the room with his robes billowing behind him.

Charlie resumed his place beside her bedside and took her hand once again.

"I love you Hermione. Emily's gone. She's in Azkaban. Bill got Lucy for me. She's with Mum and the family at the Burrow; no doubt mum's spoiling her already." He chuckled. "You know Snape saved your life, disagreed with the healers and everything. I can't believe I actually agreed with him. He says you're going to be alright, that you just need time to heal. I wish you would wake up love. I love you, both of you. Please just wake up." He said as Hermione's gave the slightest twitch.


	27. Truth, Lies and Teasing

Charlie didn't know if it was his hopefulness but he could have bet all he had that Hermione's hand had just moved. He quickly took her hand tighter in his and frantically began to talk, trying to get her respond, anything for her to be able to open her eyes.

Hermione love, if you can hear me, please wake up, please I need you, please squeeze my hand if you can hear me, you did it before, I swear it , I felt your hand touch me, please do it for me baby, come on you can do it." He said as he felt the softness of her hand graze his.

Charlie gripped her hand tighter as his arm caressed her face as he spoke to her"That's it, love just open your eyes for me Hermione. I know you can, just open them for me, please." He said as he watched the rapid eye movement occurring under eye lids.

"Charlie." She breathed softly as she slowly opened her eyes to the bright lights of her hospital room.

"You're alright love, you're alright. You're at St Mungo's."

"The baby." She asked interrupting him.

Charlie smiled as he looked down at the women he loved as he caressed her face. "The baby's fine, you're fine, both of you will be alright thanks to Severus."

"Severus?" She asked as she tried to sit herself up right as Charlie assisted her.

"Yes I was pretty surprised myself actually he came to the hospital and told the healers that you'd been poisoned and um...

"What is it?" Asked Hermione as she was still adjusting to her surroundings.

"It's just the Healers they were so sure they knew what was wrong, I was thinking what would have happened if I'd listened to them and not Severus. You would have..." He stopped as he choked up trying to stop himself from crying as a single tear came down his face.

Hermione smiled as she reached out to take his hand. "I'm here Charlie, you haven't lost me and you won't. I promise." She said as she looked up.

"You should get back to the Burrow." She said seemingly out of the middle of nowhere.

"Wha...no, I'm not leaving you Hermione."

"I'm perfectly okay. I promise, you need to make sure that Lucy's alright."

Charlie smiled. Hermione had just awoken and the first thing she was worried about was not herself but his daughter. "She's fine, she's with my mother."

"Exactly." She smirked.

It took Charlie a few seconds to realise what Hermione had meant as Charlie chuckled and smiled.

Hermione smiled. "It's true, she's probably been suffocated to death from all the hugs your mother has given her."

Charlie looked at her wide eyed and shook his head.

"What?! I just woke up after your completely mad ex girlfriend tried to kill me, all so she could have you back."

Charlie chuckled s he slipped into bed next to Hermione as he wrapped his hand around her and pulled her close. "Guess I'm just special. One of a kind love." He said as he kissed her forehead.

Hermione relaxed into his embraced as she spoke. "I don't know about that." She said with a small smirk.

"Well then I may just have to convince you." He said as his lips meet hers, his hands caressing her head as the slowly trailed down her neck onto her shoulder as his lips followed.

"You know I just woke up from a coma." She said as Charlie's eyes snapped open as removed his lips from her neck and came back up to look at her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Sorry, sorry." He said as he smiled.

"I didn't mean for you to stop. I was just making an observation, that's all." She smiled as Charlie smirked.

"Mmmm, no more observations when I'm kissing you. Deal?" He said as Hermione nodded. Charlie was staring at her and she knew what he was thinking and spoke first.

"Honestly I'm fine, you need to go and see Lucy, explain things. I promise I'll be here when you get back. "

"Alright, I won't be too long I promise." He said as he gathered his jacket and was about to head out when Severus appeared at the door.

"I apologise for the intrusion." Came the strong baritone of Severus Snape's voice from the doorway which caused Charlie to turn.

"You're not intruding Severus. I was just about to head out actually."

"Leaving so soon Mr Weasley?" He queried.

Charlie smiled softly. "Just a few things to take care of, but I'll be back soon." He said as he slid on his jacket as he kissed Hermione softly before heading towards the door, stopping momentarily as he reached Severus. He stopped and turned to face him.

"Thank you, for saving her and our baby." Said Charlie as he clasped Severus's shoulder, who nodded stiffly before Charlie headed down the long hallway to the Floo's as Severus took a seat next to Hermione.

"I'm glad to see you awake Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled. "I believe I have you to thank for that sir."

Severus nodded.

"Charlie told me what happened, that you argued with the Healers."

"I most certainly did not argue with the healers Miss Granger. I merely corrected their mistake, a mistake which if they had proceeded with would have ensured your demise and I can ensure you I do not wish that upon you."

Hermione stared at her professor for a few moments before speaking.

"Yes well I'm glad you were here to correct it sir."

"I believe that your thanks should be directed to Mr Weasley Miss Granger."

"Yes, well I'll be sure to thank him later." She smirked. "But thank you professor for being here and making him see sense to choose the right option."

Severus was about to respond before Hermione cut him off.

"Please just take the compliment Professor."

Severus smirked. "Still a bossy little know it all" He thought to himself.

"You're welcome Miss Granger." He said relaxing into the armchair.

"Uh Professor you don't have to stay. I'm alright."

"Of course I will stay Miss Granger. It is no trouble. You need to rest." He said as Hermione knew after all the years at Hogwarts there would be no arguing with one Severus Snape. She closed her eyes and relaxed back into bed, making a mental note to tell Charlie she didn't need a babysitter.

Charlie had arrived back at the Burrow to a influx of questions. He held his hands up as the room quietened.

"Hermione's okay, she's awake."

"That's good news Charlie." Said Arthur.

"Charlie dear if Hermione's awake why are you here? Surely she need you right now."

Charlie chuckled.

"Actually mum, she told me to come home, she's fine, she's awake, Severus is with her so I know she's safe. I need to talk to Lucy, where um, where is she?"

"She's upstairs in your old room with Bill, Ginny and George."

"Alright, thanks for looking after her." He said as he felt a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked to see it was his father's. He smiled softly before climbing the stairs to his old room. As he approached the door he could hear Bill's voice. He smiled as he lent against the door frame and watched Bill's arms moving as Lucy listened intently

"And then we looked over and we saw your dad hanging upside down from his broomstick." Exclaimed Bill.

"Did he fall?" Asked Lucy

Bill smiled. "No he didn't he was..."

"Just showing off.' Said Charlie as he walked in the room. Lucy quickly jumped off the bed and ran over to Charlie and hugged him.

"It's good to see you Lucy." He said as he held his daughter tight in his arms.

"Where's mum?" She asked.

Charlie looked at his other siblings. Bill was the first one to take the hint.

"Come on, lets go." He said as he corralled the others as they all headed out of the room.

"Uncle Bill?" Asked Lucy

"Yes sweetheart"

"Will you tell me other stories about dad tomorrow?"

Bill smiled. "I sure will."

"Even the naughty ones?"

Bill, Fred, George and Ginny all laughed. "Yes love even the naughty ones." He said as he hugged her and they all began to file out.

"Don't worry Lucy, we'll be sure to teach you some more pranks." Said George as he passed through the doorway.

"No teaching pranks to my daughter." Yelled Charlie at George.

Ginny patted his arm as she passed him. "Don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't do anything nuts."

"Thanks Gin." He whispered with a smile.

"Is my mum in trouble?" Asked Lucy in a small voice.

Charlie smiled as he dropped to her level.

"You're mum, she um tried to hurt Hermione."

Lucy looked down away from Charlie. He knew after helping raise his siblings that this usually mean they were hiding something.

"Lucy, do you have something you want to tell me?"

Mum said, she um said that Hermione was bad, that she was why you didn't live with us, and if she was gone that you could live with us again."

Charlie smiled softly. "Sweetheart, what you're mum said she didn't tell the truth. Come on." He said as they sat down on the bed.

"I loved your mum, a long time ago, but we didn't love each other anymore and we decided to go different ways and that's when I found Hermione.

"Do you still love me dad?"

"Of course I do Lucy. Why would you ask that?"

"Well you said that you didn't love mum anymore."

Charlie smiled as he pulled his daughter into him. "No matter what happened between me and your mum. I will always love you, nothing will ever change that."

After about a minute Lucy looked up at Charlie.

"My mum got into trouble for hurting Hermione didn't she?"

Charlie took a breath. "Yeah, she did, she had to go away Lucy."

"What about me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well where do I go now?"

"You're stay here with me."

"What about Hermione?"

Charlie chuckled at Lucy. "What about Hermione?"

"Well if you love me, does that mean you don't love Hermione."

Charlie laughed and hugged his daughter tight. "I think there's enough love for both of you." He smiled.


	28. Home

Hermione had arrived back to the Burrow after spending the week at St Mungo's and was greeted with hugs and a full plate from Mrs Weasley.

"You know, you, me and Lucy could have gone straight back to the reserve love."

Hermione smiled. "We both know your mother would never have allowed that." She whispered as they continued to eat.

Everyone had finished dinner and had moved into the living room with cups of hot tea; coffee and hot chocolate when Lucy asked a question that would silence the room.

"Are you my new mum Hermione?" She asked innocently.

Bill jumped into action. "Alright everyone out, that includes you mum. Come on." He said as hustling them out of the room. "No ears George." She heard Bill say before turning her attention back to Charlie and Lucy.

"You should um..." She started to say before she felt Charlie's hand on her thigh.

"No, no, you can."

"What's wrong dad?" Said Lucy who was getting nervous.

"No, no nothing sweet heart." He smiled softly. "But Hermione has something she wants to talk to you about."

Lucy turned to face Hermione. "Is this about what I said about being my new mum?" She asked.

Hermione smiled down lovingly at the child and nodded "Yes, Lucy you have your mum."

"But dad said she hurt you. She had to go away."

"I know love, but I'm not going to replace her, she'll always be your mum."

"But if you love dad and you live together, then why can't you be my mum. Don't you want to be my new mum?"

Charlie took over the conversation before Hermione even had a chance to respond. "It's not that Lucy, you have a mum, she's just had to go away for a little while that's all, but she's still your mum. Maybe you could think of Hermione as your friend. Okay?"

"Oh..." She said simply. "Okay." She nodded as she got up to head outside to see Molly and the others before she stopped at the doorway and turned back around to face Charlie and Hermione. "I know why you can't be my mum Hermione, because you're having a baby." She smiled as she skipped out of the room as Charlie and Hermione smiled and laughed as Charlie pulled her into him as his hand rested on her stomach as he kissed her temple.

Charlie and Hermione headed outside to join the others as Bill came up beside them.

"You get everything sorted?" He asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, well for now anyway you know how young kids are."

"Well we both should you know, practically raised that lot."

"Well you did a good job." She said.

Bill smiled. "You're heading back to Romania tomorrow?"

"That's the plan." He replied.

"Are you alright to apparate? You've only just gotten out of hospital love, the baby.."

"Is fine and we're both well fine." She smiled.

"Does Lucy know about the reserve?" He asked as they watched her play with Molly and George."

"She knows I work with dragons. "He said taking a sip of his recently re-warmed cup of tea before walking over to the others as Bill smiled and shook his head.

"Not to worry Bill. I'll keep an eye on him."

"Who says it's him I'm worried about love, you're the pregnant hormonal witch." He smiled cheekily before running off and joining the rest of his family as Hermione rolled her eyes and shook her head before following.

Hermione was the first to wake the next morning as she snuggled back into Charlie whose arm rested across her swollen stomach.

"Mmmm" She moaned softly as she felt Charlie kiss the back of her neck softly.

"Morning love." He whispered in her ear as he exhaled, groaning at the same time as Hermione made to move but Charlie didn't remove his hand.

"Charlie..." She began.

"Forgive me love if I don't want to let you go."

She smirked. "Charlie." She said slowly. "I have 4 words for you."

"Mmmm and what would those be." He said as he swept her hair from her neck and pressed his lips to her soft supple skin.

"Full Bladder. Kicking Baby." She smiled.

"Well have to get used to all that eventually." He smiled.

"Charlie..." She begged.

Charlie opened his mouth until he heard Lucy call out Dad from the hallway. He chuckled. "Seems like I'm being summoned." He said. "You know you're not getting away so easily by the way." He said as he slipped out of bed and pulled on his pants as Hermione slid out the other side.

"Pretty sure I will be, considering we've got Lucy now to monopolise your time." She said as she walked out of the door down to the bathroom, and turned the knob which was locked. She banged on the door.

"George Weasley, hurry up right now. 4 words. Full Bladder, Kicking Baby. I will bombarda this door down George Weasley." She yelled wand in hand as she heard the lock click and George appeared wrapped only in a towel that covered only his lower half.

"Now Granger if you wanted to see me naked you only had to ask."

Hermione smirked. "Sorry George I think I'd rather stick with original version." She said as she slipped under his arm and quickly closed the door behind her.

"Don't know what you're missing out on Granger." He yelled through the door as headed down the hall.

Hermione headed down the stairs and found everyone gathered around the breakfast table.

"You best to leave some of that for me Ronald." Said Hermione as she stepped into sight as Ronald reached for a second serve of food.

"These plenty left Mione mum always cooks for an army."

"Yes Ronald and I know how much you and your brothers eat."

"Well we both know you're eating for two now love and it's not wise for you to apparate on an empty stomach." Smiled Charlie.

"Apparate, are you going somewhere Charlie dear?"

"Uh..." Charlie paused as he looked at his mother and then back to Hermione.

"You didn't tell your mum we were going back home today?" She said surprised.

"Uh...no...not...well...uh...no.." He replied scared to face his mother as he knew what was coming.

"Charles Weasley, how could you not mention you were taking Hermione and your daughter, my granddaughter no less back to Romania without telling me?" She said wide eyed staring at his second eldest son.

"I...don't...well...we..."

"Dad, why is grandma yelling?"

Charlie chuckled. "She just loves us so much she doesn't want us to leave that's all."

Lucy's eyes lit up. "Are we going to see the dragons dad?"

Charlie's eyes lit up as well. "We sure are sweetheart, come on, we'll go get you dressed."

"I can get dressed myself dad." She said as she pushed herself off the chair leaving Charlie shocked and everyone else smirking.

"Independent one, that one." Said George.

"Better watch out." Said Bill.

"I'll be back love." He said leaning over and kissing her and she finished her breakfast while chatting to the others.

An hour later Charlie, Hermione and Lucy were all packed up and ready to go and we're saying goodbye to everyone.

"Make sure you take care of her." Said Bill as he hugged his brother.

"I will." He replied.

"If he doesn't you remember to floo me, alright." He smiled.

Hermione smiled. "I will, we'll be fine." She said as she hugged the Weasleys.

"Alright we better get going; sun's going to be just about rising by the time we arrive." He said as he pulled Hermione into him, looping his arm around his and picking up his daughter. "Are you ready to see your new home and some dragons baby?"

Lucy nodded excitedly. Charlie smiled as he kissed her. "Right now wave bye, bye."

"We will come back and visit Uncle George and Uncle Bill soon?" She asked.

"Yes, yes, and Uncle Ron and Aunt Ginny and Grandma and Grandpa very soon, sooner than you think sweetheart." He said as Hermione wondered what Charlie meant by that comment. Her thoughts were soon squashed by Molly who couldn't resist hugging them once more before they apparated away and a few seconds later reappeared in the middle of reserve.

"Charlie! Hermione, good to have you back! Came Connor's voice. "And who do we have here?" He smiled.

"Connor, this is my...daughter Lucy."

Connor knew he needed an explanation but didn't want to ask in front of the child. "Well Lucy I'm Connor."

"Do you look after dragons too? Like my dad?"

"Sure do." He smiled as he heard a dragon roar in the background causing Lucy to jump back.

"It's alright lass, they just know you're here and saying hello that's all." He smiled.

Charlie watched on, he couldn't believe how good Connor was with her.

"Well I think you two have some catching up to do." She said as she raised her eyebrows to Charlie. "Do you mind if I take Lucy back to the cabin and unpack?"

"Sure love, you don't have to ask." He said as he kissed her.

"Dad" Came Lucy's voice as they smiled and broke apart. Charlie dropped down to Lucy's level. "Alright I need to talk to Connor and few other people, you go with Hermione, she's going to show you where we live and then maybe if you're lucky she can show you the baby dragons. "What do you say?"

"Yeah!" She smiled excitedly as he kissed her check.

"Good girl." He smiled as Lucy reached up for Hermione to take her hand. Hermione looked down and smiled as Charlie looked on as the two of them walked away.

"Looks like you've got some explaining to do Charlie. Come on lad let's go find the other's, I think it's going to be a long story, best you only tell it once." He said as they walked off in search of his colleagues finding them all sat in canteen eating breakfast. Victoria was the first one to see Charlie.

"The prodigal dragon keeper has returned. Welcome back Weasley." She smirked.

"Alright enough of that." He said as he took a seat.

"Where's Hermione? Didn't leave her in London did you?" Asked Victoria.

"Oh no, he didn't forget Hermione. He picked something else up in London in well.

Victoria eyes widened. "Charlie Weasley did you get engaged in London without telling us."

Charlie smiled softly as he pulled a small box from the pocket of his robes. "I haven't actually asked her yet." He said as he popped open the lid to reveal the small diamond and simple band.

"You two are good together I'm sure she'll say yes. When are you planning to propose to her Char?" Asked James.

"Soon." He answered simply.

"I've also got some other news you guys should know about. "I have a...well I have a daughter her name is Lucy, her mum, she tried to hurt Hermione, she's in Azkaban now and now she's staying her with me and Hermione.

"Merlin, is the lass alright?"

"She was unconscious for about a week, but both she and the baby are alright." He said as everyone stared.

"Wait a minute, baby?" Hermione's pregnant?" Smiled Jack as Charlie nodded as was immediately rushed upon with hugs.

"Congratulations Weasley, you're going to make a brilliant dad.

"Guys, guys, thanks, but right now I'm struggling to breathe." He said as they all unfurled themselves from him.

Meanwhile back at the cabin Hermione was unpacking back at the cabin as Lucy roamed from room to room.

"Do you and dad live here together?" She asked. "Can we go and see the baby dragons now?"

"Sure." She winced as the baby kicked her."

"You ok Hermione?" She asked.

"Yes" She smiled.

"Did the baby kick you, mum said I used to kick her all the time."

Hermione chuckled.

"Yes, she did."

"Can I feel too?" She asked as Hermione nodded and smiled as she took a seat on the bed.

"Come here." She said as Lucy took a seat next to her as Hermione took her hand and placed it on her stomach. "You might not be able to feel it, sometimes she kicks and sometimes she's just sleeping but..." And then Hermione felt a sharp kick as Lucy jumped up excited.

"I felt her kick Hermione, she kicked. Did you feel it too?"

Hermione laughed. "I sure did. She's going to be a fighter this one." She thought to herself.

"Can we go and see the dragons now?" She asked as got up and stood in front of Hermione.

"Sure." She smiled as she got up took her hand and headed out of the cabin.


	29. Weddings and Babies

Hermione and Lucy didn't hear Charlie come up behind them as he entered the enclosure and almost jumped out of her skin when Charlie wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of his neck.

"Charlie!" She exclaimed as she quickly turned.

"What are you...I thought you were with..." He said as he cut her off, kissing her.

"Dad..." Moaned Lucy.

"I've got plenty of kisses for you too." He smiled as he scooped her up in his arms and covered her face as she giggled while begging her dad to put her down.

"Dad, Hermione's so cool! She gets play with dragons!" She said excitedly as a little Chinese Fireball ran up over and perched itself on her head.

Charlie chuckled. "What about me! I work with dragons too."

"But...those are scary...and..big and these are cute and little." She giggled as the dragon ran over her head.

"I like it here" She smiled as she put the dragon down a picked up another.

Charlie wrapped his hand around Hermione's wist and pulled her close. "She likes you." He said as she felt his lips kiss her temple softly.

"I think the baby dragons might have more to do with that than me." She smiled softly.

"Don't sell yourself short Hermione. You're an amazing witch, an amazing women. I'm so lucky to have you, we are lucky to have you. I know we sort of came together in not the normal circumstances."

Hermione smiled softly. "I suppose not no."

"I think that might have been Fred's parting gift to both of us." He said as he moved to the back of her as his hands wrapped around her growing bump.

"I was scared Hermione, when you... when you were in that coma after what happened I...I've never felt so lost..I was so scared of losing you. The thought of you not being here...with me...with our child...I..." He stopped as a tear ran down his face as he felt his rough hands covered by her softer ones.

"I'm safe, Lucy's safe, we're not going anywhere I promise." She said softly as she felt his head nestle down on his shoulder.

"I know." He said as he withdrew his hands from her. "And I plan to make it official." He said as he pulled the small box from inside his robes and dropped to one knee as Hermione turned to face him.

"Offic..." She said before stopping mid word as she looked down at Charlie who was on bended on knee as Lucy came up beside him.

"Dad? Why is Hermione frozen? She asked as Charlie smiled wide and chuckled as he pulled his daughter close.

"She's not frozen love; I think she's just a bit surprised. But you see I love Hermione. You remember what I told you don't you." He asked as a thinking expression came upon Lucy's face.

Hermione smiled at the conversation happening between father and daughter.

"That you can love me and Hermione?" She said with a questioning edge.

"Mmmm hmmm exactly right. I want to only love you and Hermione forever and I'm asking her if she will love me and you forever." He smiled as he looked up at Hermione as a tears began to run down her face.

"Daadd.. you made Hermione cry." Said Lucy as Hermione laughed and wiped her tears away with the sleeve of her shirt as Charlie got up off one knee, picked up Lucy as he wiped her chin with his thumb.

"Hermione, I can't...we can't imagine another day without you in our lives. Can we?" He said as he turning to Lucy who nodded her head and agreeing with her dad.

"Will you marry us?" He smiled as Hermione smiled and nodded as she whispered yes.

"Daaadd.. your squishing me and Hermione's still crying!"

"It's alright Lucy I'm happy that's all...I'm going to be with you and your dad and the baby for a long time." She smiled as Charlie slipped the ring on her finger as they kissed

"Daddd...no kissing..." She said as she tried to wiggle down from his grasp as he let her down. "I'm hungry, can we get some food?"

"Sure, come on." He said as Lucy reached up to grab a hand of Hermione's and Charlie's as they headed back across the reserve.

"When can we go back and see Uncle George and Uncle Bill they still have more stories to tell me."

Charlie smiled. "Well you might be seeing them sooner and more often then you think love." He said as Lucy smiled and Hermione looked at her fiancé and decided to ask what in Merlin's name was going on. This was now the second time he referenced seeing his family more often and on a more permanent basis.

"Alright, dear fiancé spill."

"Spill what? I don't know what you mean?"

"It's the second time, you've mentioned seeing your family more often and on a permanent basis and I know you have something up on your sleeve so spill it." She said as she raised her eyebrow that would rival McGonagall's.

"I was going to talk to you about it sooner, but the proposal, it was just the perfect moment I um...anyway that's not the point of this conversation. Um I've been offered a job a position heading up a new reserve back in um...England. I know you; both of you like it here. It's where we fell in love and I..." Charlie was suddenly silenced by a kiss from Hermione.

"We've been away for far too long Charlie. I'm ready to go home." She smiled as her palm rested on his cheek as they walked across the reserve to break the news to their friends and colleagues.

Charlie and Hermione had settled back nicely into England and into family life on the reserve with Lucy. She asked about her mother from time to time, but was more focused on Hermione and the baby who was due now at any time.

"Your stomach is sooooo big. When you have the baby will you still big?"

Hermione smiled. "No, no when I have the baby, you sister or brother, it will all go away."

"Oh...okay." She said as she slid down off the chair and her barefeet landed on the wooden floors.

"Hermione, the floors wet." She said as she held up her barefoot to show her.

"Oh no... Bugger..." She said as she pushed herself off the chair.

"Mione, what's wrong?" Asked Lucy.

"Nothing, nothing...I just need to find your dad, that's all you just stay right there okay." She said as she pulled out her wand and cast a patronus to summon Charlie back to the cabin. Lucy watched in amazement as the dragon flew out of the cabin and Charlie arrived back a few minutes rushing around the cabin mumbling to himself.

"Bag, need to floo Mum...dad...Bill...Ginny...and...oh the medi-witch and I need to change and the the..."

Hermione couldn't take the panicking anymore.

"Charlie!" She called as he quickly rushed into the room to her side.

"What is it? Is it a contraction, is the baby coming right now. We need to go and I need to floo and then I ne..."

Charlie..love..stop panicking that's usually my job, alright my waters broke, there's plenty of time. Now calm down. I'll send a patronus onto your family and Harry, you grab the bag and we'll floo to St Mungo's alright." She smiled as Charlie nodded as he headed quickly into the other room as Hermione chuckled.

A few minutes later Charlie arrived back in living room as he and Hermione stood in the Floo as Charlie reached for some Floo powder and opened his mouth to call out their destination Hermione put her hand over his mouth much to his surprise.

"I think you're forgetting something." She said as Charlie began patting himself and looking around.

"Your daughter" Said Hermione as she looked over to Lucy who was now standing in the middle of the room.

Charlie sighed as he beckoned her over to him. "Alright we got everything, good." He said as he called out their destination and Hermione muttered as the green flames engulfed them. "Who knew the pregnant woman would be the calm one. "

14 hours later Charlie emerged into a waiting room full of Weasleys with his new born daughter in his arms

"I' want you all to meet the new addition to the Weasley family Olivia Catherine Weasley." He said as Molly took her grandchild from Charlie for the first hold gazing down at her with all the love in the world.

18 months later and Olivia was sat on Molly's knee as Lucy made her way down the aisle at the back of the Burrow. Throwing flowers from the basket she held in her hand and waited up the top of the aisle next to Charlie.

"Have you seen her?" He asked as he watched Ginny walk down the aisle in a slim fitting emerald dress, flowers in hand.

"She looks stunning. Who would have thought that you'd be the one to finally settle down, marriage, kids and the like."

"It just takes the right woman." He smiled as Hermione came into sight. She walked down the aisle with Arthur by her side as in a slim fitting dress that hugged her curves in all the right places with delicate beaded bodice and a thin piece of silk around her waist. Arthur handed to Charlie as she turned to face him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered as told him he look handsome in return as the official began the ceremony as soon began to exchange vows.

"Charlie. You saved me, you've seen me at my worst when I was broken, you picked up, supported me, loved me, helped me heal. You've taken dragon burns for me and I fell in love with the amazing wonderful man that only a few people get to truly see. I love you from now and forever.

Charlie smiled as began his vows. "You came to me a shadow of what you are today, you came to me, you let me in, let me help you heal. I fell in love with the amazing woman that you are Hermione Granger. You are stronger then you think, you make my life better when you're in it. The world, my world shines brighter with you in and I don't ever want to lose that feeling. I love you from now and forever.

"You may now kiss the bride" Said the official as Charlie leaned in to kiss Hermione but was interrupted by Lucy

"What about me?" Came Lucy's voice as the Hermione, Charlie and the crowd began to laugh as Charlie picked up Lucy as the official smiled as Mrs Weasley got up and passed her granddaughter to Hermione

"Yes and kisses for you and Hermione and Olivia. Kisses for everyone" He smiled as cuddled and kissed his daughter.


End file.
